


Fight Club

by rosesfortrinity



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesfortrinity/pseuds/rosesfortrinity
Summary: You find yourself at a party one night, alone. You never would have guessed the adventure that it would take you on when you meet a handsome, silver-haired stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

I huffed out a breath and shivered slightly as I sat on the front porch of a complete stranger’s house. Annoyance found itself flowing through my veins, and I was half tempted to start walking back to my dorm on campus. Surely, a few miles would not take too terribly long.

I had come to a house party on the invitation of the guy that I had been interested in from my Sociology class at my university, Yixing. We had studied for tests together a few times, and he was the type of handsome that you dreamt about at night. However, when I had arrived at the party, my best friend in tow with me, he had greeted me at the door and then blatantly ignored me the rest of the night.

My best friend had ended up running into the man she had been interested in from her Algebra class, and after introducing me to Minseok, had not left his side as they chatted on the couch for hours. I had no intention of interrupting them, and so here I was. Stranded and lonely.

Right as I had stood and convinced myself that I could make it all the way home in my heeled boots without twisting my ankle, a voice came from behind me.

“Excuse me,” it said, with a deep, dark, yet kind tone. I turned around and took in a vision of a tall, silver-dyed haired man standing in front of me. He toed the line between cute and sexy. Attractive either way you chose to think of him. He had a smile that instantly melted my heart, something I was inadequately prepared for tonight from anyone other than Yixing.

I must have made it fairly obvious that I found him handsome, as he slightly blushed and looked down for a moment. However, he quickly regained his confidence and asked, “may I inquire as to why you are out here by yourself? It’s a bit cold.”

“Oh, I was about to leave,” I started and pointed toward the street.

“Walking?” The stranger’s eyes went wide, “no, no, no. Not by yourself.”

I immediately became defensive and said, “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!” I put my hands on my hips and he laughed at me.

“I don’t doubt that,” he kindly reached his hand out to me and said, “but come be my beer pong partner before you leave for the night. One round. That’s all I ask.” He grinned at me and it was impossible to say, “no,” to that smile.

I reached out and grabbed his hand sheepishly.

“I’m Chanyeol, by the way,” he spoke louder as we stepped through the door and the music became louder. I told him my name and he asked who I knew.

It just so happened that, at that exact moment, we passed the kitchen where Yixing was talking to a girl, leaning against the counter. I had deduced that this was his flirting pose, as this was how he leaned in and invited me to the party that night.

I nodded toward the kitchen and saw Chanyeol’s cheery cheeks slump as his smile broke a little.

“Ah, I see,” he said, but, with great talent, hid any distaste toward who had invited me to the party. He put his hand on the small of my back, and used his other arm to point toward the adjacent room that had the beer pong table in it.

I took one last glance toward the kitchen, right as Yixing happened to see me with Chanyeol’s hand on my back. His attention was immediately stolen from the girl he was speaking to, and I saw his eyes follow me until I was past the door frame.

I smirked to myself, feeling better about who I was spending my evening with. I had just met Chanyeol, and already he was a better party partner than Yixing was. He did not seem the least bit concerned with any of the other girls there. He maintained eye contact with me when I spoke. He nodded and genuinely responded as he listened to what I had to say. I felt special. I felt acknowledged.

When it was our turn on the table, I looked up to see my best friend and Minseok were who we were up against. She smiled and then raised an eyebrow at Chanyeol. I shrugged my shoulders, leaned behind him a bit to mouth the words, “super fucking cute, right?” She nodded in agreement, and Minseok elbowed her lightly and jealously. She giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I hope you’re good at this game,” I yelled over the music to Chanyeol, “because I’m shit!” He laughed and jokingly demanded a new partner.

As our opponents set up their side of the table, Chanyeol leaned down and, in my ear, said, “wanna make this interesting?”

I eyed him with a suspicious smile and asked, “what are the terms?”

He looked amused and said, “whoever makes the most cups, wins. If it’s me, well, you let me walk you back to your place after the party.”

And if I win?” I was anxious to hear what his response was.

"Well,” he leaned right against my ear and whispered, “I guess you’ll have to decide what you want from me.”

Goosebumps ran down my entire body as his words ran through me. I felt my core temperature rise and quickly tried to hide the blush in my cheeks.

I grabbed a ping pong ball, and, with perfect precision, sunk my first shot.

"I should probably mention,” I turned and smirked, “I lied about being bad at this game.”

Chanyeol’s jaw slightly dropped, but then he picked up the other ping pong ball, tossed it, and made the cup next to mine.

"I’m not bad either,” he looked down at me, and winked.

My best friend and Minseok looked at each other and said, “I’m bad at it,” at the same time. They let out big laughs, and my heart swelled with joy for my best friend.

After an intense back and forth game, I ended up beating Chanyeol by one cup. I, arrogantly took a bow, but because we had been drinking and I was slightly tipsy, I slightly fell over. He steadied me and giggled, a drunken flush taking over his cheeks.

"I guess you have to decide what you want from me.” I could have been imagining it, but he almost looked as though he was nervous.

As I was about to speak, I felt someone else slide their hands around my waist. I whipped my head around to see Yixing looking at back at me.

"There you are, baby, I’ve been looking for you!” He slurred slightly and tried to pull me away from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, blinked a few times, confusion overcoming his face. He took a step and put his hand on Yixing’s shoulder.

I’m sorry. I believe that she and I were in the middle of something that did not involve you in the slightest.” Chanyeol puffed up his chest a little bit, and I saw Yixing scoff.

"You think that you’re big and bad, Yeol. It was one victory. Back down. It won’t happen again.” Yixing tried to escort me away again, but I dug my heels in the ground.

"Actually, Chanyeol was about to walk me home,” I told him, “thank you for the invite, but it’s getting late; I wasn’t going to stay much longer.”

Yixing let irritation take over his face, but then decided against an argument. He let go of my waist, but grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it.

"I’ll see you soon, love. Count on that.” He slightly squeezed my fingers, gave Chanyeol one last glare, and turned and walked away.

"Let’s get out of here,” Chanyeol gruffly mumbled at me. I could tell that the interaction with Yixing had upset him.

We meandered down the street toward the campus dorms in silence for a few minutes. After a while, I reached over and hooked my pinkie in his. His stern facial features softened and he looked over at me grinning from ear to ear.

"So, you decided that you wanted me to walk you home? It feels like I won the bet anyway.” He gently bumped his body against mine.

"I think that I just wanted more time with you in a way that wasn’t yelling over shitty music at a stranger’s house trashed from a party where there seemed to be drama brewing.”

Chanyeol feigned offense, “my playlist was NOT shitty music!”

I let out a loud laugh and replied with, “I’m sorry,” and, before he could thank me for the apology, I finished, “that your music taste sucks.”

He said, “that’s it,” and, faster than I anticipated, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He spun in circled and demanded I apologize.

I was giggling too hard to be able to adequately form a sentence, but I somehow managed to get “sorry” out in between shrieks and demands to be put down.

After we had walked, pinkies re-hooked after he let me back on my feet, and made it back to the dorm, he gave a slight bow.

"I suppose this is where I leave you, miss.” He seemed like he wanted to say more, but was choosing not to.

"Um, Chanyeol,” I was suddenly seeping with shyness, “do you wanna come up to the room for some hot cocoa or… tea or something?”

He took a step forward and embraced me in a hug.

"I don’t want you to get the wrong impression of me. I don’t want you to think that I’m the guy who would take advantage of a tipsy girl in her dorm room the very first night that I met her. It’s best to take the temptation away completely so that I don’t become that guy. Let me actually take you out with me tomorrow, what do ya say?” He broke the hug and smiled hopefully at me.

I agreed and he told me that he would be there at 6:45 to pick me up.

I thanked him for walking me home. He started to walk away to head back to the house where he had left his car, but I called out to him before he retreated out of ear shot.

Chanyeol! Wait.”

When he was facing my direction again, I asked, “what did Yixing mean about ‘it was just one victory?’”

I saw his eyes cloud over and he said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, beautiful. That’s a story for another day.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut this chapter!

After destroying my bedroom in an attempt to find the perfect outfit for the evening, I finally settled on a knee-length white skirt with a bright, floral cropped top. My hair was down and straight, and I had on wedges to compensate for the height difference between Chanyeol and myself.

At 6:45 p.m. exactly, there was a knock on my dorm door. I opened the door to see Chanyeol with a bouquet of Gerber daisies.

“Hello, lovely,” he grinned and handed me the flowers.

“I am so excited to see you!” I was giddy and, embarrassingly, could not hide my excitement.

He laughed a full laugh and said, “let’s go. Our appointment is at 7!”

We held hands as we walked to the on campus music building. I was a little bit baffled, but Chanyeol cleared confusion quickly.

“I’m a music major. I wanted you to learn a bit more about me other than just being exceptional at beer pong and being a total gentleman.”

I laughed and said, “you did lose our beer pong bet. So, I guess I only know half of those things about you. Oh, and don’t forget that I also know of your terrible taste in music. Now I’m nervous of what I’m about to hear.” I winked at him and he shook his head.

We got up to the room Chanyeol had reserved, and I sat in front of the controls. He went into the sound room, put on a pair of head phones and picked up a guitar.

He plucked a pleasing melody out on the guitar, and he his voice filled the room. It was an absolutely beautiful song sung by the purest voice I had ever had the pleasure of having flow through my ears.

He finished his last line of, “I’ll sing for you,” and came back out to where I was sitting.

“So?” It was all he asked. He was anxiously awaiting an answer, and I pretended to mull everything I had just witnessed over thoroughly. It wasn’t until I felt his nerves starting to spill over that I finally answered.

“Chanyeol, that was one of the most gorgeous songs that I’ve ever heard in my life. Did you write that?”

Joy spread across his face and he nodded vigorously, “it’s something I’ve been working on for a while. I finally got inspired to finish it up.”

I was unable to hold myself back, so I stood and kissed him. I kissed him as though I would never get another chance to kiss another person again.

Chanyeol responded by entangling his fingers tightly in my hair. He made sure that any space between us was non-existent as we allowed our tongues to dance and our hands to roam.

He palmed my breasts through my bra and I felt my nipples become erect at his touch. Goosebumps ran down my body and I my knees started to slightly give out in surrender to Chanyeol’s touch.

He used his arms to support me and lean me back in the chair that I had previously been sitting in.

Chanyeol got down on his knees in front of me. He looked up at me as he bunched my skirt in his hands. I granted him permission with a slight nod and he swiftly acted.

I leaned my back in the chair, my skirt hiked up around my waist. Moans continued to escape my mouth uncontrollably. My head was leaned against the headrest and my legs were draped on either of Chanyeol’s shoulders, his head resting against my thigh as his tongue assaulted my clit.

My hands tightened against the arm rests of the chair as his hand stretched my folds open. His index and middle fingers flowed rhythmically against my sweet spot.

I felt my body starting to tighten up as my legs pulled him in closer. I started repeating his name as though it was a mantra.

“Chanyeol, I’m… oh fuck… I’m about to…” My release was about to wash over me when he suddenly pulled away.

I gasped, appalled. Before I was able to get a complaint out, though, Chanyeol grabbed me and flipped me so that I was straddling him on the chair. He had somehow managed to quickly remove his pants in the motion, and he slammed me down onto him. His hands clawed into my shoulders as he filled me entirely.

I let out a pleasure filled scream. He let me adjust to his length inside of me, but only briefly before he used his hands to guide me to bounce along his member. Our hands clawed at each other’s skin, and we alternated bruising each other with bite marks and hickeys.

I felt my core heat and his thrusts became sloppy. I became fully aware of where every part of our bodies were touching. He fucked me mercilessly and aggressively. Acknowledging the rough nature of our sex sent me over the edge.

I screamed Chanyeol’s name one last time and we both let out our orgasms simultaneously. I collapsed on top of him. He ran his hands down my spine as he asked if I was okay. I nodded against his skin.

Chanyeol lined my collarbone with kisses and planted one last hickey above my left breast. He smiled proudly at me, as though he was marking his territory.

We finally removed ourselves from each other and began to get dressed again. As he pulled his shirt down, I noticed a bruise on his rib cage that I knew I could not have possibly caused.

“Yeol?! Where did that come from?!” I lifted his shirt again to inspect the mark, but he quickly pulled it down again and kissed my hand.

“Ah. I’m clumsy, jagi.” He grinned at me and planted another kiss on my cheek.

If only if I had known that his answer would only be one of many lies.

Once we had reassembled ourselves, Chanyeol and I left the studio to continue our date night and go get dinner.

 

Chanyeol’s POV:

After I dropped her off back at her dorm room, our night ended with a sweet kiss goodnight that made me wish that the evening was unending, I headed back to the house. I was flying high on cloud 9. I kept re-living the events that had occurred earlier.

I hadn’t intended to sleep with her that quickly. I had been genuine in my intentions to not take advantage of her, but the second that her lips hit mine, it was impossible to not touch her. I craved her, and it had been just shy of 24 hours.

I opened the front door to see Yixing standing in hallway, arms crossed.

“Have yourself a good evening,” he scoffed.

“None of your fucking business, Yixing,” I snapped. I was still slightly steamed from our interaction the night before.

He rolled his eyes and responded to my hostility with, “whatever. Get downstairs. You’re up.”

I was not in the mood for what was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, but I had signed a contract. I unzipped my jacket and tossed it onto the railing.

As I opened the basement door, I heard chants and cheers from the other guys involved. Yixing and I had started this Fight Club as a form of stress relief. It began as a way to hash out arguments between us, and it ended up being run as a tournament style as more people continued to get involved.

To be honest with you, it had gotten out of hand. Betting and gambling, and there’s no way I could keep track of how many times the police had been called to investigate the report of bleeding men leaving our house. But, Yixing and I had too good of a thing going on to stop it at this point. We were in too deep.

I taped up my knuckles and unbuttoned my shirt.

I heard a lot of hoots and hollers, and immediately regret choosing to go skins this round. The evidence of my date night adventures were still fresh on my skin. I turned to those behind me and shot them all dirty looks. Most of them shut up, a few still snickered here and there, and a couple of them called out things like, “nice bro.”

I rolled my eyes and walked up to the board to see who my fight was. We were nearing the end of this bracket, so my eyes headed toward the center of the chalk board.

“Kyungsoo. You’re up. Let’s go,” I yelled over the crowd, and there were loud cheers as we bowed up in the center of the room. He shook my hand, and we retreated to our corners.

We made sure to empty out our pockets. I tossed my keys, wallet, and phone to Yixing. I heard my text tone ring and saw him read the message as it flashed across the screen. His eyes went dark as he saw, what I assumed was a message from the girl who had chosen me over him.

Yixing didn’t like losing, and I instantly began to regret getting her involved now. I saw the idea of making her a trophy cross his mind. He licked his lips and crossed his arms after he laid my stuff down. I wanted to turn back to him and tell him to quit thinking the exact train of thought that had taken over his mind, but I was called to the floor again by the sound of the bell.

I knew that Kyungsoo was going to take advantage of the fact that I was still facing Yixing, so I honed my hearing on his footsteps. I was able to duck and dodge his first swing. It threw him off balance and he flailed forward.

I felt a guttural growl form in my chest. I spun and swung several times making contact with Kyungsoo’s face, chest, and stomach.

We danced in circles for about fifteen minutes, both laying equally as damaging blows on the other. I felt blood trailing down my face where he had split both my left eyebrow and right cheek open.

I laid one final blow directly in contact with his head, and he hit the ground, knocked out. The referee called the victory and raised my arm.

He came to quickly. He spit blood on the floor, but rose to his feet and shook my hand. It had been a god fight, and he knew that he had lost fairly.

“And, still our reigning, undefeated in his bracket, champion, Chanyeol ‘The Wolf!’”

I rolled my eyes. I don’t know where that name came from, but it seemed to have stuck, so I never argued with it.

I watched as they wrote my name in the final line on the bracket. I was to go against Yixing next week. This was what he meant by, “it won’t happen again.”

I had beat him for the first time in an undocumented fight a few nights ago. This was to be our unofficial rematch for that fight that had left him knocked out and on the basement floor. I hadn’t bothered to pick him up that night. Tensions had been high since then, and with a girl involved, they were only going to get worse.

Yixing tossed me my phone and said, “she really enjoyed your date. Hope you’re able to explain the cuts and bruises to her and she sticks around.”

I ignored him as I grabbed the rest of my items and went upstairs. I ran a hot shower to soothe my muscles.

He was right. I didn’t know how I was going to keep both seeing her and the fighting up, but I wasn’t willing to let either go for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Reader POV

The next few days of classes made for very little time to reach out to Chanyeol. We exchanged scattered, “hey, can I see you soon,” texts here and there, but, with us studying different majors, our classes overlapped and we were always on complete opposite sides of the campus.

I was interested to see how Yixing would interact with me after the way things had gone over the weekend at the party. I arrived at class that afternoon to find him in his normal seat next to mine. He was heavily focused on what he was writing, and jumped a bit when he lifted his head and saw me next to him.

“You snuck up on me,” he laughed.

I was relieved to see that he seemed to be unphased by the events from Saturday. Perhaps he had just been drunk that night and didn’t remember much of it. I wondered if he was aware that I had spent time with Chanyeol on Sunday. If he was, he did not seem phased by it.

“How was the rest of your weekend?” He closed the textbook that he was copying notes out of and turned his body toward me. He leaned forward and his eyes locked on mine, as if to show his attention was fully targeted on me.

I started unpacking my notebook and pens as I said, “it was good! Yeah, I really enjoyed myself this weekend.” I grinned and felt a blush crawl over my cheeks as I recalled the events a few days earlier with Chanyeol. I waited to see if he was would pry about what I had done other than attending the party, but he just said, “that’s good to hear!”

We made small talk while waiting for the teacher to arrive and start the class. I wanted to mention him bailing on me at a party that he had invited me to, but I was unsure how to bring it up.

In the midst of our conversation, all of the classroom’s phones let out alert noises. We received an email from our professor that was informing us that he had a family emergency and that class was cancelled. He apologized to us for it being so last minute and gave us an extension on our papers due the next period for another week.

I heard a few sighs of relief, thankful for the extension, and a few groans of frustration. There were several mumblings of, “wasting my time sitting here.”

I, a combination of annoyed and relieved, re-packed my stuff, and when I looked up from my book bag, Yixing had stood faster than me. He had his hand out to assist me to my feet. I nodded and thanked him and allowed him to pull me up.

“Well, since class is cancelled, do you wanna go use this free time to get some coffee with me?” He was still holding my hand in his and his deep eyes were piercing into mine. He had a kind smile on his face, but there was a soft intensity I had not seen on his face before behind it.

I cleared my throat and released his hand to pull my bag over my shoulder. I had wanted Yixing to ask me out for quite some time, but meeting Chanyeol over the weekend sent my desires spiraling in a different direction. Life’s timing was humorous.

“I, um, am probably going to use this grace period to study for the test we have next week, honestly. I’m falling behind,” I hoped that he wouldn’t see through the lie. I had sensed tension between he and Chanyeol at the party, and was uncomfortable with the idea of mentioning him as my reason to not spend time with Yixing.

“Well, would you like to study together? It’s always helped me in the past. I tend to ace tests I study for with you as my unofficial tutor. And coffee will be on me!” His intense gaze softened and he shuffled his feet nervously.

It was the first time I had watched Yixing’s confidence fall, even slightly. I caved in and said, “okay. Let’s go study!”

We made our way to the on campus coffee shop. I settled into a booth and pulled out my textbook again while Yixing made his way over to me with two mugs of coffee.

I raised my mug up to my face with both hands. I watched the steam rise and inhaled the scent of the fresh beverage. I took a small sip and set it down.

“So,” I had made myself built up the courage to mention Saturday, “the girl at the party this weekend, in the kitchen with you, she was very pretty.” I attempted to say it fairly passively while flipping to the chapter we needed to review. I did not want it to seem as though I was jealous, but just making conversation.

“Ah, I was wondering if that was going to come up,” Yixing fiddled with his pen, “ I’m sorry for being a bad host. I had had too much to drink and let my manners escape me. It wasn’t cool of me to do…”

He trailed off and seemed genuinely apologetic. I let him know that it was okay, “no really! It’s fine,” and he thanked me for not being upset with him about it.

"Alright,” he clapped his hands together, “let’s study!”

Chanyeol POV: I was beat to hell. My hours had been occupied by studio time attempting to finish this song for my recording professor. When I was not sitting in a classroom thinking about chords, lyrics, and drum beats, I was actually in the studio attempting to put it all together.

The assignment had been to produce a full song that was on the opposite end of the spectrum of the one we had done previously. Since, “Sing For You,” had been soft, I was aiming for something slightly more gritty and hard-hitting.

I had one jam I was particularly psyched about, and had even convinced a couple of my friends to join in on the track. I was just struggling to finalize it.

Mind you, all of this was completely disregarding the fact that I was still nursing my aching body from my fight against Kyungsoo. Home life was rough, considering we started a brand new bracket from the losers of previous fights vs Newbies to the club. Last night, my friend Jongdae kicked a walk-on’s ass to the point that we had to forcibly pull him off of him. The vets regularly tried to stomp, literally and metaphorically, on new people to show seniority. We tried to tell newcomers not to try to jump into the ring. It never ended well, and now there was a blood stain on my wall I couldn’t get to come off. That was exceptionally irritating. I was not looking forward to trying to explain that to my landlord when it came time to move out. There was no way in hell that Yixing and I would get our security deposits back.

My schedule today was booked, but I had a rare moment where my Lyrics professor let us leave early. I bolted to the campus coffee shop to grab a cup to go before my next appointment in the studio started.

I tipped the barista and moved to the side to put some sugar in my to go cup. It was then that I heard a familiar lighthearted laugh that I had been yearning to hear since Sunday. I whipped around to see her, and to see that she was sitting with none other than Yixing.

I felt my blood boil. He was gliding gentle grazes of his fingers on hers any time that he would point something out in their textbooks. I did not want those hands anywhere near her, let alone touching her. I had seen what they could do to a grown man, and to imagine her skin sharing that same touch infuriated me.

Not that I could be one to talk, of course, especially after what I had done to Kyungsoo recently. I was being a fucking hypocrite and didn’t care in the slightest.

Yixing wanted her as a trophy. I had started to fall for her. I was not going to allow him to take that from me.

I pretended to notice her for the first time as I walked by the booth.

"Hi baby!” I walked up and sat next to her in the booth. I ignored Yixing, although I could feel the daggers from his eyes practically piercing my skin.

"Chanyeol!” She beamed up at me and leaned into me as I put my arm around her. She, too, seemed to momentarily forget that Yixing was there, but then almost immediately remembered and quickly leaned away from my hug.

"Uh, so, I would introduce you both, but I think that you know each other,” she seemed a little bit flustered, and it was insanely cute, to be honest. I saw Yixing’s face soften into a kind smile that I had only seen aimed at beautiful women when she turned back to him.

"Of course I know my own roommate,” he made eye contact with me and asked, “don’t you have lyrics class right now?” He said it as a concerned question, but I could feel the condemnation behind it. I was digging my own grave deeper for our fight later this week, but I would take her over any stupid fight with Yixing any day.

"Wait,” she gasped, “Chanyeol, what happened to your eye? And your cheek? Holy shit, are you okay?” I thought I had hidden that side of my face pretty well from her, but they were also big bruises to try to hide.

"Woah! Yeah, what the hell happened to you?!” Yixing turned my face so that she could fully examine the bruising and cuts along my face.

I glared at Yixing for playing along. I had been attempting to stay busy and put off seeing her until I had healed. I suppose seeing them together made me forego that plan. I had been trying to come up with an excuse for looking the way that I did.

"Ah, it’s nothing. It’s embarrassing, really…” I hurriedly came up with, “I, um, I got jumped while walking home from class the other day. Some asshole trying to get a few bucks out of my wallet.” I caught Yixing slightly nodding at my quickly formulated lie. It was almost as if he was impressed that I would lie to her this quickly. I felt guilt twinge inside my chest, but it was not time to tell her the truth.

I wasn’t sure that there would ever be a time to tell her.

"Jesus, Yeol. Did you report it to the police?” She had taken my face softly in her hands. I made eye contact with her. I saw her eyebrows furrow with concern as she scanned the marks on my face. Truthfully, I was thankful for her thorough examination, as it was an excuse to stare at her. She was so beautiful. I couldn’t help but smile slightly.

"Nah. Just some punk ass kid. Besides, I got a few good swings in. He took off before he even got anything off of me. He should have known better.” I saw that she bought the story and she leaned back in the booth.

"Well,” she put her hand on my knee under the table and said, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

"For sure, buddy,” Yixing reminded us that he was still there, “and if you ever see this dude again, let me know. I got your back. It’s what roommates are for!” I wanted to lay him out. I wanted to make him go away and quit this idiotic charade he was playing over this girl.

"Thanks, guys. But really, I’m okay. I’m actually heading to the studio to work on a song with some friends,” I turned my body away from Yixing and smiled at her, lacing my fingers through hers on my knee, “do you want to come see what we’re working on?”

I gestured back toward Yixing, “oh, I’m sorry. That’s so rude of me. You were in the middle of studying.” I shot Yixing a false apologetic glance. I knew that he would not want to make himself look like the bad guy by refusing to let her go.

Just as I suspected, he said, “oh! No worries. I actually have to get to my next class anyway. This professor actually takes attendance, so I have to show up. I didn’t realize that we had been here as long as we had.”

We all stood up and Yixing wedged his way between her and myself. He leaned in and gave her a hug, slowly slinking his hands around her back. With her back to me, he was able to throw one last nasty look my way before releasing her and softening his eyes again.

"Thanks for helping me study! Let’s do this again very soon, please,” he grinned at her before patting me aggressively on my shoulder that he knew was still slightly sore and said, “see you at home, Yeolie.”

I felt a wave of relief as he walked off, even with my shoulder stinging. I watched him leave, and then turned to my much more pleasant company and let a full grin stretch across my face.

"Ready to go?”

Reader POV: Chanyeol and Yixing’s interaction had been rather off-putting. They were roommates and put on a facade of being friends, but I saw through that immediately. There was tension, and I was uncomfortable that they seemed to think I was dumb enough to not notice.

"Chanyeol,” I said his name while we were walking toward the Music Department building. He had locked our pinkies like we had done the first night we met.

"Why did it seem like things weren’t fully okay between you and Yixing?” I looked up at him and saw his face fall.

"Ah, so you were able to tell, then,” he seemed disheartened that their sub-par acting skills had failed. He stopped walking, ran his hand along the back of his head and began to explain, “Yixing and I have been best friends since middle school. He, however, has had a superiority complex for as long as we have known each other.

"Yixing and I had a typical roommate fight earlier last week, and things haven’t been fully repaired between us. We’ll be fine, though. This isn’t the first fight that we have ever had, nor will it be the last, I’m sure.”

That made me feel better. Roommate squabbles were common, and it sounded like the fight had happened before I had met Chanyeol. There was some relief in knowing that I was not the cause of their dispute, and I felt silly for being vain enough to think that.

Chanyeol opened the studio door and I saw two other men in the room. One with bright, fire engine red hair who introduced himself as Baekhyun. The other tall, like Chanyeol with dark hair and a deep gaze. His name was Sehun.

"What’s today’s project?” I sat on the couch in the recording studio across from Chanyeol who had sat in the rolling chair that we had utilized for other purposes a few days before. I smirked to myself. It was kind of fun having a secret like that in the room. I wondered if Chanyeol had the same thought as he shared a similar half smile my direction when he sat in the chair.

"We are working on a super cool song,” Baekhyun told me.

"It’s just missing a couple of different things, we just can’t place what exactly it is that’s missing,” Sehun stepped in.

"Baek is doing vocals and Sehun and I split a rap in it. We are gonna record the audio tonight to lay it down over the base beat line but I’m not sure how great it will sound…” Chanyeol’s face twisted into a frustrated glance as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees and hands over his mouth.

I raised an eyebrow, “you guys rap, huh? Is this like, ‘my mixtape is fire,’ rap or ‘actually good rap?’”

Baekhyun laughed and said, “I guess you’ll have to let them know when we lay the track. But first things first…” He pulled a joint out of his pocket and said, “shall we get the creative juices flowing?”

"On campus, huh? We have some rebels over here.” I scoffed at them when they accused me of being afraid of being caught.

I took the joint from Baekhyun and took a long drag off of it. I inhaled deeply, closed my eyes, held it in my chest for a few seconds, and then let the smoke cascade out of my mouth like an upward moving waterfall.

"Fuck. That’s hot,” I heard Sehun whisper, followed immediately by, “ow. Sorry Yeol, but can you blame me?”

I opened my eyes to see the three men staring at me, looks of being impressing stamped on all three faces.

"What? You’re not some stereotype that has dibs on smoking because of your artsy majors, yknow? I know how to smoke a joint.” I took one more hit and passed it to Sehun, who grinned and took a drawn out hit.

After we had THC flowing through our systems, Chanyeol had Baekhyun up for his vocals. He put on the headphones provided, approached the microphone, and told Chanyeol to hit play on the backup track.

Although I was unable to hear the music, I noticed how different this song was from the last song Chanyeol had written. The words “I’m creeping in your heart, babe,” and “you call me monster,” were much darker than, “I’ll sing for you.”

When he was back on our side of the glass, I looked at Baekhyun and made sure to praise him; “Your voice is insanely cool!”

"Are you flirting with me,” followed by a wink was his response. When Chanyeol clicked his tongue with a “tsk,” noise and rolled his eyes, Baekhyun said, “oh my god. I’m obviously kidding.”

He flopped next to me on the couch and nudged me. He leaned in and whispered, “Yeol only gets jealous at comments when he really cares for someone. I haven’t seen him develop actual feelings for anyone in a while. I don’t know how much you know about him, but be careful, and know that if he falls in love with you, he’s going to give his all to make it work.”

"What do you mean by, ‘be careful,’ though?” I hoped that I was not just being dense because my mindset was slightly altered.

Baekhyun didn’t get a chance to say anything else. Chanyeol called him up to the soundboard so that he could run it. Chanyeol and Sehun both stepped into the booth and took turns rapping, to my surprise, very well. I was anxious to hear the track with the music.

Sehun finished recording the line “that’s right, my type” for an interjection in the middle of the song, and they emerged from the recording booth, looking very satisfied.

Chanyeol spent the next several hours at the soundboard pushing buttons, clicking and dragging things on a compute screen, and not focusing on anything else. Occasionally he would let out a groan or a jovial noise of success.

We were all painstakingly curious to see if he would finish the song, so we stuck around while he worked.

Finally, Chanyeol let out a cheer and shouted, “I’ve got it! It fits. It sounds perfect!” He turned to us, looking like a proud puppy awaiting a treat. He unplugged his headset and pressed “play” on the computer.

Mechanical whirring noises started the song. They filled the background as beats overlapped and Baekhyun’s voice sang out, “she got me going crazy…”

I watched the three men hype up as the best built. When the rap verses ended and the line “you can call me monster” rang out over silence before the music folding back in full force, there was a loud, “ooooohhhhh!” from Sehun and Baekhyun.

The song ended and Sehun pat Chanyeol on the back, “what made you think of the robot whirring noises? That was what it needed! The perfect fucking touch!”

"Dude, the song is bad ass,” Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol by the shoulders and he winced as if he was in a bit of pain from it.

Finally, he turned to me, still grinning from ear to ear, and simply asked, “so, are you gonna make me crazy by waiting for what you thought of it?!”

I shrugged my shoulders and murmured, “it was okay.” I saw all three of their faces and shoulders drop in disappointment.

"Damn, I’m joking! The song fucking rocks!” I saw Baekhyun roll his eyes and Sehun laugh. Chanyeol stood up and walked over to the couch I was sitting on and flopped down, laying his head in my lap. I absentmindedly fiddled with his curls.

"Thanks, jagiya. We’ve been working really hard. I can’t believe it’s finished. I didn’t think I was going to make it by the deadline this week.”

"I have an idea,” Baekhyun exclaimed loudly and clapped his hands together, “let’s go out celebrate!”

Much to his disappointment, we all declined.

"I have an 8 am and still have a mountain of homework to do before I even think about going to bed. Going out sounds like a huge bad decision. Sorry, man,” Sehun started packing up his bags and asked Chanyeol if he still needed him there before saying goodbye and walking out the door.

"Yeol. Dude. We have to do something to rejoice in the completion of this project,” Baekhyun threw his arms over his head.

"Baek, I need whatever energy drink you had injected into your veins. I am washed out from working so hard on this,” he raised his eyes and looked at me, “unless you wanna go. I could muster up some form of energy.”

I shook my head, “I think I’m going to try to call it an early night. I have a paper I got an extension for that I should probably actually start.”

Baekhyun groaned and conceded, “fiiiiiiiiine. But you guys suck.”

We laughed and apologized for being, “oh so lame,” and all walked out of the studio together. Baekhyun waved goodbye and headed in the direction of the other set of dorms on the opposite end of campus.

"Can I walk you back to your room,” Chanyeol snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I bounced up to my tiptoes and planted a light kiss on his lips.

"What was that for,” he asked, surprised.

"For showing me this part of you. For being so much fun to be around. Just, thanks for inviting me today. I was nervous that you didn’t want to see me again…” My voice grew small as I trailed off.

"Of course I wanted to see you again! I just,” he let go of one side of me and rubbed the back of his head. My body missed where his hand had been already.

"I didn’t want you to see me beat up like this,” he shrugged and continued, “but I absolutely wanted to see you again. I enjoy every second with you. Please never feel that way again.”

His hand left the back of his head and found my cheek. His thumb ran along my cheek bone and I buried my face into his hand more. I looked up at him and let a small smile spread across my face. That put me at ease.

"Wanna go grab dinner from the dining hall to go and hang out with me while I type a paper in my room?” I was silently pleading with him to say yes. I desperately wanted more time with Chanyeol.

He nodded and laced his fingers in mine as we started to walk.

When we got to my dorm, meals in hand, I sat at my desk and opened my laptop. Chanyeol sat on my bed and opened his to-go box. We ate and talked as I typed out several paragraphs.

After a couple of hours, Chanyeol’s responses started becoming shorter and shorter. I looked up from my laptop to see that he had laid down, arms tucked behind his head, and that his eyes were closed.

"Are you falling asleep on me right now?!” I leaned over and grabbed one of my throw pillows and tossed it at him. He jumped slightly and yawned.

"Come here,” he whispered gently, “you’ve been working long enough. We have both worked hard tonight.” He stretched his arms out toward me and made grabbing motions with his hands.

I chuckled at the sleepy grown man on my bed acting like a toddler reaching for a teddy bear. I saved my work on my laptop and crawled next to him. I laid on my side, facing him with my head tucked onto his shoulder. His arm instinctively grabbed onto me and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arm around his waist and gave a little squeeze. It had been a long time since I had been held like this. I had missed the feeling, and it had never felt as perfectly fitting as it did with Chanyeol right now.

He let out a sigh of satisfaction and pressed his cheek against my forehead.

I was on the border of asleep and awake when he whispered, “can I ask you something?”

"Mmmm,” was all I was able to get out in my sleepy state.

"Do you feel safe with me?” The question seemed unexpected. I was curious as to what was playing through his mind to make him ask such a thing.

Being as exhausted as I was, however, I simply managed to say, “of course.” I made a mental note to ask him why he had asked that in the morning.

He kissed my forehead and followed it with, “good night, beautiful.”

I took one more deep breath and drifted to sleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol’s POV: it was nearing the day that Yixing and I were scheduled to fight. I had been growing increasingly anxious the closer that it got. I needed to train. I needed to practice. 

Yet, all I seemed able to do was spend time with her. My heart yearned for her. The more I learned about her, the more I needed her in my life. 

I had never even thought that the color yellow could look so beautiful until she wore a shirt with a vibrant splash of it on there. It’s her favorite color, she told me. I realized, in that moment, it was suddenly my favorite color as well. 

I was eating cereal at the table in our kitchen, reading over my music theory book, when Yixing walked in. He sat across from me and cleared his throat to get my attention. 

"Should we go with our original game plan for our fight?“ His tone was light, as though there had been no tension between us the past week. 

"Party to cover up the bets and noise? Why not? Last party we had ended surprisingly well for me,” I smirked up at him and he huffed. 

"She was there for me, you know. She came on my invitation.“ 

"We see how well that went for you,” I muttered under my breath before continuing, “what’s the theme gonna be? We were planning on going big this time, right?“ 

Yixing nodded and leaned forward on his elbows, “it’s a big fight. We’re both undefeated in all of our documented rounds so far. I think it deserves a pretty spectacular night, don’t you agree?“ 

I shut my book and relaxed in the chair. I thought for a moment before the idea came to me. 

"Let’s do a mafia casino night. We will have casino themed tables set up. Have the other guys be look outs and collect the betting money under code words. Sehun can run a blackjack table. Jongdae run a poker table. Junmyeon can keep track of all of the real cash that gets dispersed under the radar. We’ll keep everyone occupied so that, by the time that the fight rolls around, everybody will be too busy drinking and enjoying the night to take note of the fight happening downstairs.“ 

"I like it, Wolf.” Yixing let a smile cross his face as he nodded. 

I let a moment pass before asking, “you feel good about your odds?“ 

He laughed and looked down at the table. He began fiddling with the salt shaker and said, "yeah, I do. You’re good, Yeolie. I don’t foresee you winning though, no offense, of course." 

I scoffed and repeated, "of course." 

"How confident do you feel, though? You’ve seemed,” he waved his hand through the air, “we’ll call it ‘distracted.’" 

"I still feel good,” I crossed my arms and added, “distracted or not, I know my potential." 

"So you’re comfortable raising the odds, then?” I felt my body tense up as he said the words. I knew that this had been coming. I was hoping that he would not take the fight victory prizes the route that I assumed he would. 

"Terms?“ I shook my head as I said it, probably subconsciously denying what he was going to say before he was able to even say it out loud. 

"If you win, you, naturally, gain the cash pot. But I’ll back off the girl. I will do nothing but be cordial during our class and that’s that. I’ll also throw in an extra grand of my semi-final winnings toward yours." 

I held my breath for a moment before finally asking, "and if you win?" 

He was unable to hide his devilish grin as he said, "you end the relationship with her. You don’t say a damn word about this bet, you just end it. Stop answering her calls and texts. Avoid her on campus. Make her feel as though you were never fully into this ‘thing’ that you guys have. And let me be the knight that swoops in and comforts her.” It was so absurd that I was unable to even feel anger toward him for his stupid idea. 

"Why in the fuck would I agree to that?“ It came out as a laugh and question all at once. 

"Because, if you don’t,” his smile never faltered, “I’ll invite her to witness the fight firsthand. I’ll expose all of this to her. Show her your secret world. I’ll make her watch me kick your ass first hand. How do you think she would feel about all of this, eh?” He said the word, “make” with more force than I was comfortable with. 

His threat worked, though. I felt my hair stand on end as his words creeped through me. I felt confident enough that I could beat him. I could win the bet, but betting for her love felt dirty. 

"You don’t even actually want her, Yixing. Why the hell are you doing this,“ I heard my voice getting louder. 

"Because you DO, Chanyeol,” he laced his fingers together, “that’s it. That’s why." 

I felt my lips form a scowl and shoved myself out of my chair, sending it quickly to the floor. It made a loud clatter that echoed through the house. I stood there glaring at Yixing for a long time before finally grabbing my book off of the table and turning toward the door. 

"You’re giving me no choice but to destroy your fucking ass during this fight,” I told him, “you did nothing but motivate me to win this fight by a landslide.” He started to speak, but I was already out of the kitchen and headed toward the front door and had no intention of stopping.

Reader POV: “Another party? Didn’t you guys like, just have one?" 

I scooped a spoonful of yogurt in my mouth and then circled my spoon around my head, motioning the universal sign for "crazy." 

We were sat outside in the quad at a table outside of the campus dining hall. It was nice outside and I desperately desired the sunshine on my skin after being holded up in classrooms all day.

He smiled at me. His eyes were soft as they scanned my face. He didn’t say anything as he reached out to my cheek and caressed it. I turned my face and kissed the palm of his hand. 

"You okay,” I asked him. He had been quiet during lunch and I had started to grow a feeling that something was not quite right. 

He nodded. “I’m just trying to figure out exactly how you have managed to turn my world upside down in such a short amount of time. It’s unreal.” His voice was gentle, but I still felt tension behind his words. 

"Is… is that a bad thing?“ Nerves began circling through my body. My shoulders tensed up and I slightly pulled back from him. 

"Nonsense, love,” he grabbed my chair and scooted it around the table so that it was closer to him. He rested his arm along the back of it and rested his cheek on my head when I laid on his shoulder. 

I exhaled a sigh of relief and sat up and asked, “so this party is themed then?”

"Yup! It’s gonna be like a mafia run casino. We’re going all out with costumes and fake gambling games and all sorts of awesome stuff like that!“ His eyes fluttered with excitement. 

I chuckled at his enthusiasm and said, "well then, count me in." 

Chanyeol POV: It was the night of the fight, and my anxiety was flying through the roof. I was unsure how I was going to leave the fight unscathed enough to not raise suspicion. Beyond that, I knew that Yixing had a fire lit under him to win. I could not let that happen. No matter what. 

The other members of the Club showed up a few hours before the whole ordeal was to begin. Everybody was dressed to the nines. There were velvet suit jackets, designer brand jeans, chains hanging from belt loops, and dress shoes galore. The guys looked clean and sharp with their shirts tucked in and hair slicked back and parted well. 

Some of us had gone for a more contemporary approach. I had chosen a leather jacket over a flannel button up and some torn jeans. A few necklaces hung to my chest, drawn tattoos on my hands, and leather boots were all my accessories. 

Sehun walked up to me and raised his hand. I went in for a high five and we met in for a hug. His black and brown striped shirt was loose and hanging untucked from his black pants. 

"Are you set for tonight,” he asked, clasping my shoulders. He nodded his head in Yixing’s direction. 

I turned my head to see Yixing giving Junmyeon direction for collecting the money. They were reviewing the list of code words for dollar amounts, their heads close and whispering. He was distracted enough to not attempt to psych me out for the moment. 

Facing Sehun again, I nodded. “I’m nervous. But I’m going to use that to feed the beast. I can’t lose to him. Especially not with everything that’s on the table.”

"What’s on the table? What the fuck did you do, Chanyeol?“ I saw Sehun’s eyes widen with worry. His worry faded to disbelief as I spilled everything to him; Yixing’s threats, using the girl as a betting chip. He covered his face as he let out a sigh of anger. 

"Unbelievable,” he murmured as he glared back in the direction of Yixing. 

It was as though he became aware of us talking about him, because it was at that moment, Yixing approached us. 

"You two feel like contributing to the group’s efforts of setting up tonight? Or are you just gonna sit around gossiping?“ He gave us both a quick nudge and, after scowls of annoyance were shot in his direction, Sehun and I began setting up gambling tables. 

As it progressed later into the evening, our house became full of people. Everybody stayed true to the theme and arrived dressed up. 

She showed up an hour late. Her hair was down and loose, and she had on a flowing white dress. It connected around her neck, revealing her shoulders. It draped over her frame perfectly. She had a deep, wine colored lipstick that accented her smile perfectly. I was awestruck the moment she walked into the room. 

She practically skipped over to me as she wrapped her hands around my waist. She had on heels, so I didn’t have to bend nearly as far to connect our lips. I tightened my grip on her. I allowed the scenario around us to disappear as I cupped at her face and kissed her deeper than she initially anticipated. There was a hunger behind it. 

A fear. The fear that tonight may be the last time I could do this. I had convinced myself that, if I won, I would be done permanently. I would quit the fighting ring all together. There were too many "ifs” and “what ifs” tonight. It was insanely stressful. I was ready to bail out completely. 

She broke free and used her thumb to wipe lipstick off of my face. She giggled, but then a concerned look furrowed her brow. 

"You okay, Yeolie?“ She tilted her head and her lips curled up slightly into a soft grin. I caressed her cheek a moment longer before throwing my jovial facade back on. 

"I’m great! Let’s get you a drink babe." 

Yixing POV - I watched Chanyeol place his hand on the small of her back and escort her to another room from the front door. I waved at her when we made passing eye contact, and she smiled at me and returned the gesture. Chanyeol, however, had a fire in his eyes that I felt burn into my skin. 

I wish I could explain to you why I was so adamant about destroying my best friend. He had always been so kind. He forgave me frequently for being, well, kind of a dick. People really liked Chanyeol. Maybe that’s why. I had always felt as though I had to prove that I was just as worth people’s time and respect as he was. 

It could root back to being in middle school and the girl I had a crush on confessing to me her feelings for him. She said that his ears were cute and I saw them holding hands in the lunch hall that afternoon. In seventh grade, you don’t tend to feel jealous rage as much as you do hurt and disappointment.

Perhaps this resurgence of fighting over a girl dug up those memories. I was not initially that interested in her. She was pretty, well, stunning, honestly. But so were the other girls I was choosing to entertain that same night as our first party. It was not until I saw her and Chanyeol together that I realized just how desperate that I was for her. I had left that other girl in the middle of a sentence when I saw the two of them walk by. 

My heart raced tonight. I was not afraid of Chanyeol. Although The Wolf had a few pounds and inches on me, I had no fear of fighting him. A fight is a fight, and this was just another fight. 

Except for where it wasn’t. My fear resided in the thought of losing, because, for once, I was emotionally investing myself into something. I was hesitant to admit it, but the thought of losing my opportunity with her actually tore at me. What began as trying to prove my dominance over Chanyeol had turned into genuinely feeling for another human being. That was the scariest part of all. 

I made my way over to Junmyeon. He was laughing with Jongdae and, without even breaking his composure or conversation, slid me a wad of cash behind his back secretly. I stuffed it in the inside pocket of my blue, velvet jacket. I adjusted the buttons and smiled at guests passing by as I made my way to the hallway where the stairs led to the basement. 

I made my way down and deposited the cash into a lock box that was being held by Kyungsoo. He was finally recovering from his fight with Chanyeol from the week before. His black eyes faded into lightly tinted yellows and greens. He had a cigar in his hand and nodded at me as I tossed the key back to him.

"Ready?” was the only word he spoke. 

"Always.“ I returned his one word question with a one word response. 

I stayed downstairs, but went a few rooms down to where there was a punching bag set up. I took my jacket off and rolled up the sleeves of my button up before I began warming up for the fight that was starting soon. 

Chanyeol POV -"Chanyeol? Are you not drinking? Are you making me get drunk alone?” She was yelling at me, but more so because the music was loud rather than because she was upset. 

I laughed at her slurred shouts. 

"Just for now, princess. I wanna make sure everything runs smooth for a while before letting loose.“ 

"Princess,” she repeated and mulled over the word before saying, “I like it!” She raised her glass in the air before taking another large swig of it. 

I faked participation in the conversation between her, her best friend, and Minseok. Realistically, I was preparing myself mentally. I was reviewing Yixing’s fighting patterns. 

Steps with the right foot: left swing, right swing, right swing, left swing. 

Steps with the left foot: right swing, right swing, left swing. 

He favored his right hand. Two at at time, every time. I had studied his patterns every fight that I watched. I was glad that I had done so, too. It was going to come in handy tonight. 

Minseok tapped the table we were at twice, and my skin tingled when he did. He made eye contact with me and, almost unnoticeably, nudged his head in the direction of the basement door. 

It was time. 

I stood up and said, “I’ll be back in a bit! I’m gonna go be a good host and mingle with people." 

I wandered off before the girls could object, and maneuvered my way through groups of people. I glanced back to ensure that nobody was watching as I slipped through the door to the basement. 

Reader POV- I was buzzed. A haze was surrounding my every thought and person who entered my line of sight. I took another shot with my best friend and we giggled at one another’s cringing faces as the tequila burned our throats.

"Where did Chanyeol go?!” I was beginning to miss his presence the more drunk that I became. I turned to Minseok, but he was preoccupied with exploring my best friends mouth wth his tongue. 

I awkwardly shuffled away as I wandered down the hallway, trying to locate my tall, handsome, well, whatever he would be defined as to me. We had not exactly utilized the terms, “boyfriend or girlfriend,” or “exclusive." 

I opened a door to find a flight of stairs down. I slid my wedges off, assuming that only disaster would arise if I attempted stairs down the stairs in them after how much alcohol I had consumed. It was dark. 

I called out, "Chanyeol? Yeolie?!" 

I had made it to the final step and groped the wall for a light switch. Before I was able to locate one, however, I felt a hand clasp over my mouth and I was dragged into the darkness. 

Chanyeol POV: "This better be fucking important." 

Kyungsoo had pulled me out of my fight prep. I had only finished taping one set of knuckles when he came in. 

"Chanyeol. This is code red. We’ve got someone who could have made us…” I didn’t let him finish before I held up my hand to silence him. I nodded as the severity of the situation dawned on me. 

"Where are they?“ 

"Jongin’s got her in the office where Yixing was keeping the cash. He’s on his way too.” Kyungsoo looked anxious, as though he was the one in trouble. A stern look was spread across his brow and I clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

“You did well, friend. I’m glad you caught her before she could see too much.” He stood a bit taller at my words and then acknowledged Yixing as he approached. A slight sheen crossed his brow from, I assumed, his warm up for the evening. I cursed this drunken girl for taking my warm up time from me.

We opened the door and both immediately stopped in our tracks.

“Fuck,” Yixing breathed out.

Terrified to the point of shaking and wrists tied, was my girl; the prize of the fight. I, inappropriately, found it ironic seeing her next to the box of money that was the initial trophy.

“What is the meaning of this?” Yixing’s voice raised loudly as he turned to the others in the room. I shot forward and knelt in front of her. I untied her wrists as she started sobbing.

“Chanyeol! What- I- I don’t know what’s going on?” She shook her wrists free and then locked herself around my neck. I put one hand on her back and one on the back of her head.

“Shh. Shhh. It’s okay, baby. I’m here for you. I’ve got you.” 

Yixing turned back to me after dismissing Kyungsoo and Jongin and shrugged. For somebody who was just as much at risk of her being angry at them, he suspiciously smiled.

“May as well spill it all out now, Chanyeol.”

“What is he talking about?” she took a step back from me. Fear flooded her eyes as she began to take notice of the scene around her. She saw the books on the desk that had names and dollar amounts scribbled on them. Her eyes landed on our board that had the bracket with Yixing and my’s names on them. 

I did not have to say a word. She said them for me.

“The bruises… You- You weren’t mugged, were you?” She stared at me intensely. The only response I could give her was shaking my head before hanging it in defeat. I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a huge breath that I hadn’t realized that I was holding. 

“I- we,” I gestured at Yixing, “we run a fight club. It’s extra cash. It’s a way to let out some tension. We’ve had it going on for a while now…” I trailed off, unsure how to proceed.

“You lied to me.” Her voice was barely audible.

I wanted to pull her close. I needed her to understand. I hadn’t intended to hurt her. I wanted to protect her. I hid this from her to keep her safe. Her involvement would have only made the scenario drastically more distracting for me. Maybe it was for the best that she found out before the fight happened. I suddenly became aware of the level of distraction that she provided. 

There was the sound of shouting outside of the door, and Yixing and I made concerned eye contact. Before he could open the door, however, it was thrown open by a clearly panicked Junmyeon, who only uttered one word.

“Police.” 

Reader POV - I didn’t fully understand what was happening around me. I was attempting to fully process everything that had just come to light, while the shouting around me got louder and Chanyeol began leading me by grabbing my wrist and pulling me behind him. Words weren’t connecting as they hit my ears, and I just saw many scared looks on everybody’s faces. 

Junmyeon ran past me, a baseball bat in hand. I finally processed words and Yixing stopped him and asked what the hell it was for.

“I saw Jongin get in a car and point to the house a few times. I think he was the mole, and I’m going to take care of it before he believes he’s gotten away with it.” He ripped his arm from Yixing’s grip and refused to come back after both Yixing and Chanyeol demanded he return.

“God dammit. Jongin was a fucking rat the whole fucking time.” Yixing swung and punched the wall of the basement, cursing more as he shook blood out of his newly formed cuts.

“Bigger fish to fry, Yixing. We have to fucking leave. Now.” Chanyeol began to guide me up the stairs, but was stopped by Yixing.

“Let me take her out through the back.” 

Chanyeol shoved his hand off of his shoulder and spat out, “like hell I’m leaving her with you.”

“Don’t be stupid and blinded by this, Yeol. Let me take her.” They bowed up to each other, and Yixing, unexpectedly, swung at Chanyeol. He broke skin right at his nose, near the corner of his eye. Chanyeol straightened up and laughed. 

“Had to get one in, did you? It takes more than that to knock me out. But you know that from the last time that you lost against me, don’t you?” 

I was unable to take it anymore. 

“Are you both fucking joking right now? You have police raiding your home, men going after other men with fucking baseball bats, and you’re gonna have a dick measuring contest RIGHT NOW?” It was enough to get both of their attention. I looked them both over.

Disheveled. Messy hair. Blood coming out of Yixing’s knuckles and Chanyeol’s nose. I made fists and demanded that we all get to the top of the stairs and assess the best way to all leave together at that point. 

I took control of the situation and ran up the stairs, both of them yelling at me to wait. I refused and threw the door open to utter chaos.

People were running left and right. Shrieks of panic mixed with drunken laughter of those who were unaware of the severity of the situation. There was an occasional sound of glass breaking. Shouts of “let’s get the fuck out of here,” filled the room.

I felt Chanyeol put his hands around my waist as he peered over the top of my head. I pushed his hands off of me. I knew that, right now, he just wanted to keep me safe, but I was extremely uncomfortable with the information I had just learned swimming around in my head. 

He seemed unphased by my reaction, and pointed down the back hallway.

“Window from my bedroom.” Yixing agreed, and we all made our way down the hallway swiftly.

Making it to the room, Chanyeol threw the window open and reached for my hand. I hesitated.

“Now is not the time for you to be stubborn,” Yixing yelled at me as he pushed me toward Chanyeol. I conceded and laced my fingers through his as he helped me through the window, I landed lightly on my feet. 

“The car is in the alleyway,” Yixing yelled, still inside the room.

“You actually had an escape plan prepped?!” Chanyeol looked at him, shocked.

“I had suspicion there was something going on. It had been too good to be true for too long. Don’t seem so surprised that I did something right, Yeolie,” he winked before yelling, “now go! Get the fuck outta here. I’ll hold them off as long as I can.”

Realizing what he meant, I called out, appalled, “no! Yixing, wait! We can’t leave you behind.”

“Let’s go. Now.” Chanyeol was not going to let me turn back for Yixing. We sprinted toward a gate in the back yard that fed into a back alleyway. My feet stung, my wedges still left at the top of their basement stairwell.

Once I threw open the passenger door of the big, black SUV that had been parked for us, Chanyeol threw the car into gear and sped down the gravel back road.

“Do you care to explain to me just what the fuck is going on?!” I screamed at him. 

“I will. I swear. Please just let me get us out of…” He was unable to finish his words as he slammed on the brakes of the vehicle. The road was blocked off by at least five or six police cars. They had been tipped off of our location. 

Chanyeol threw the car door open and ran to my side. He grabbed me and, as he lifted me from the seat, said, “run back the way that we came! Don’t wait for me!”

I started to object, but he just kissed the top of my head and managed to get, “I’m so sorry” out before an officer forced him off of me.

I did not even get to run before a cop grabbed me and escorted me away. I saw Chanyeol being shoved down onto the roof of our car being handcuffed. I reached out for his fingers once, managing to graze them before I was thrown in the back of a police car, confused and terrified.


	5. Chapter 5

Reader POV: After several hours, I was released from police custody. 

Initially, I had been aggressively thrown in a holding cell with Chanyeol. Sehun and Junmyeon were in the cell with us. I was surprised to not see anybody else from the party had been arrested. There was a relief in seeing that Yixing had not seemed to be caught, as he was not being held as well. 

Much to his dismay, I refused to speak to Chanyeol. I spent the majority of the evening with my head in my hands, leaned against the wall. He spent a significant amount of time begging for my attention, and I could not be bothered to give it to him. 

I was more concerned about my record at this point. Surely, they would believe that I had no knowledge of any of the goings on in the house other than the parties. 

Eventually, he submitted to my silent treatment and just leaned against the same wall with me. Junmyeon and Sehun were attempting to get a story straight. 

I heard Junmyeon whisper, “they caught me with the baseball bat in hand, running toward the car Jongin was in with his informant. I don’t think they are going to believe that I wasn’t involved." 

"Aish. You’re always so level headed,” Sehun scolded him, “what happened? Where did you lose it?” They continued their conversation and I finally dared to glance up at Chanyeol. He was looking at me with a heavy sadness in his eyes. I could tell that he was as disappointed in himself as I was in him. 

I wish I could say that this made me want to forgive him. It didn’t. I simply exhaled and stood to move away. I sat next to Sehun. Though we had only interacted once, I just wanted to be away from Chanyeol. He had shattered my trust. Though Sehun and Junmyeon had been involved, they hadn’t ever directly lied to my face. They had never shown such a deep interest, but then negated it all by being disingenuous. 

Eventually, longer than I would have liked, but eventually, I was taken for questioning. I sobbed through my story. I spoke with complete candor in regards to how unattached to the situation I was other than only that I had been recently dating Chanyeol. I was thoroughly despondent, and, once I saw the officer’s intense expression soften, I knew that he believed me. 

I was allowed my cell phone back, given a pair of sandals to wear, and I was going to be escorted back to my dorm on campus. My record was unscathed, something that should have comforted me greatly. 

However, I still felt completely shattered. 

I refused to give the holding cell a passing glance as I walked past. I did hear a loud bang, followed by a guard shouting, “COOL IT,” after I was out of the cell’s line of vision. I assumed that Chanyeol had hit the cell bars or kicked the cheap, metal bench out of frustration. I kept my head held up and, with some form of ultimate willpower I was unaware that I had, did not look back. 

I arrived at my dorm room a little after midnight. I flipped on my light switch and let out a loud gasp when I noticed somebody sitting on my bed. 

Yixing let his feet hit the floor fast and whispered, “oh thank fucking god." 

He ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me. Embarrassingly, I was unable to hold my tears back. Although I had thought I had cried all I could at the station, my body created more with ease. 

I clutched onto him. My body shook with sobs and he ran his hands down the back of my head. 

He repeated, "shhhh. It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here,” over and over. Once I regained my composure somewhat, he walked over to my mini-fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He handed it to me and took his jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders. 

"Are you okay? What happened? What did they ask you?“ He was staring at me with extreme seriousness. 

I took a deep breath and then scrunched my eyebrows together. 

"Wait. How did you get into my dorm?" 

He laughed softly, "I told your RA that I needed to copy your sociology notes and that you said I could hop in and grab them." 

"Remind me to thank my RA for trusting a potential total stranger to come into my room,” I rolled my eyes. 

"I’m persuasive.“ He winked.

I spilled about the police station. How I had told them that I was just at the house for the party. I was unaware of who all had been involved. I never mentioned Yixing’s name. 

I saw him release a breath that he had been holding when I told him that last part. He thanked me for keeping his name out of it. 

"Do you need anything? Are you okay alone?” He brushed a piece of hair out of my face and his eyes were soft. He looked worried about me. 

I wanted to seem brave. I wanted to confront him about his involvement. It was obvious that he was just as involved as Chanyeol was. However, for some reason, I couldn’t find the means to feel angry at Yixing. Maybe because there hadn’t been romantic involvement, at least not more than my initial crush on him. Maybe it was because he was looking at me with the softest eyes. It seemed surreal that he could have had anything to do with something like this. 

I shook my head honestly, “I’m not okay alone.” I stopped talking when a cry choked its way up my throat. I was so tired of crying over this whole thing but seemed unable to help it. 

"Come here,“ Yixing whispered. He sat on the bed and pulled me towards him. My breath hitched in my throat, and I hesitated. 

"No, no. Nothing like that.” He urged me closer and, this time, I allowed it. 

He laid my head on his chest. He held me innocently. He had no ill intentions. Yixing was being comfort where I needed it. Heaven knows that I needed it. I hadn’t realized how exhausted I was until that very moment, and I allowed my eyes to flutter closed, Yixing’s soft breathing acting as a lullaby. 

Chanyeol POV: I had lost her. 

Even if I was to be released any time soon, and, I assumed I wasn’t going to be, I had still lost her. I knew that no amount of words could bring her back. 

I repeatedly punched the wall. I kicked the bench a few times. I let out sounds of frustration. 

Sehun and Junmyeon attempted to calm me down. One or two times, it worked. However, I kept thinking about the events of the evening, and I would be filled with a hot rage all over again. 

I did not know how long I was going to be here. But every second I was, was another moment for Yixing, that fucking bastard, to win her over. 

Yixing POV: I knew that she wasn’t mine. 

I knew that selling Chanyeol’s car out to the police in exchange for my freedom wasn’t fair. 

But, for right now, I didn’t care.


	6. Chapter 6

Reader POV: I woke up with arms wrapped around me. I sighed deeply as I snuggled in a bit deeper into being held. The body pressed against mine provided a comforting presence. Last night had emotionally drained me. This, naturally, led to a physical exhaustion. 

I imagined the person behind me, and images of Chanyeol filled me mind. I was snapped awake quickly by the realization that I remembered that it was not him, but Yixing behind me. 

I sat up quickly and rubbed my eyes to wake myself up a bit more. I looked out the window to see the sun shining through the window of my dorms. Yixing was stirring from my abrupt shift in position. He shook his head and squinted through lidded eyes. 

"What time is it?“ His voice was deeper and gravelly from sleep. It was impossible to not notice how different and innocent his demeanor was after waking up. He was a precious sight for sore, tired, stressed out eyes. Although his presence had provided comfort through the night, it was inappropriate. 

I was still, technically, "with” Chanyeol, and I was still obligated to confront Yixing on how he was involved with a fight Club. I turned to talk to him, but he held up his hand. 

"Lets go eat. Breakfast. Then an explanation.“ I nodded in agreement, and shaking my head forced me to realize the severity of the hangover I was facing for the rest of my day. 

I threw a hoodie and jeans on. My hair went up in a half bun. I took a make up remover wipe and wiped any remaining that didn’t come off with my tears through the long, emotional night before. Normally, I would have edged closer toward the self conscious side being in Yixing’s presence without make up on. Today, however, I was to sleepy and too drained to care as much. 

We walked to the nearest IHOP a few blocks from campus. It was a silent walk. I assumed that both of us were working on recuperating and preparing ourselves for the heavy conversation pending. 

Yixing POV: I felt anxiety welling up in my chest. I was afraid. I knew I was, more than likely, going to lose her the same way Chanyeol was going to. I was genuinely surprised that she let me hold her last night. 

God, I needed that, though. I know that it was fucked up. I had just had my childhood friend locked up in prison for the chance to have his girl in my arms for one night. The worst part was that it was worth it to me. 

I knew that Wolf would come out the second that he laid eyes on me when he got released. I knew that I was going to struggle to keep up with the rage that was building in his chest. I would try, but I would more than likely fail. 

We settled into a booth and, still in silence, glanced over the menu. When the server asked what we would like to drink, I couldn’t help but chuckle at her response of, "literally every drop of coffee and water you have in this restaurant." 

The waiter smiled at her response, "rough night, huh?” He winked at her, and I felt a twinge of jealousy that felt similar to when I saw her with Chanyeol. She simply nodded and then looked away from him. I smirked slightly when I saw his face fall, realizing she would not be acknowledging him in the way that he would have liked. 

"Breaking hearts everywhere you go. The waiter seemed to think you’re as cute as I do.“ I don’t know what enticed me to flirt with her. I knew that it was going to go nowhere. 

She folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them. Face down, I heard her mumble, "him thinking I’m cute is literally the furthest thing on my ‘list of things I care about,’ today.”

I sighed. I knew that, sooner rather than later, I was going to have to explain myself to her. I was dreading it. A heavy air hung over me. I decided to get it over with.

“It isn’t as bad as you think that it is,” I started. I waited for any type of reaction from her. She kept her head rested on her arms. She waved her hand in a circle to encourage me to continue to talk. I sighed. It was becoming increasingly difficult to spit the words out. I knew that I was not going to leave this restaurant until I had told her all of it, yet, that was almost initiative enough to not say a word. She lifted her head and stared at me when I had taken too long of a pause. 

“Okay, okay. I’m going.” I ran my fingers through my hair and then covered my face. The waiter walked up and set our coffees and waters down. I heard her thank him. I uncovered my face to order food. I watched her stir her coffee. I fiddled with my mug. I felt the hesitation taking over again, so I forced myself to just start talking.

“I’ve known Chanyeol since we were small kids. He’s consistently been good to me, despite how shitty I have been to him. I’m not sure why. Even when we were little, I would bully him, but he has a good heart. I think he knew I was troubled from the start, and he knew that everyone needed a friend. I got very protective of him, kind of in a brotherly way. Y’know, like, ‘I can be an ass to you, but nobody else better fuck with you,’ kind of way.

“We have been roommates the past couple years, since we started school. We used to have screaming matches over stupid roommate shit, but nothing ever got solved. 

“One day, I guess Yeol got fed up and he swung at me,” I chuckled remembering how caught off guard I was, “ He clocked me straight in the jaw. We had it out after that. Full blown fist fight. Afterward, while we were cleaning our wounds, we realized how much better we felt. Our friends came over a few days later. They questioned us about our bruises and we explained what had happened. It was actually Sehun that joked about how he wished he could hit people to feel better sometimes. It sparked the idea in my mind, and so we started planning it out.”

I paused, waiting to see if she would respond. She didn’t. She was simply stirring her coffee continuously with a spoon. Occasionally, it would hit the edge of the mug with a light, “tink” sound. I suddenly became aware of the awkward air with no words filling it.

“It was only supposed to be a one night thing, but so many people showed up. It turned into weekly trainings and we all got to let out so much aggression. We even noted that we started doing better in our classes because we weren’t holding onto as much frustration.

“Naturally, the cops got called quite a few times. Our neighbors actually moved because they got tired of watching battered people leave our house.”

She scoffed and shook her head. At least it was some type of reaction, I supposed.

I stopped talking to let the waiter put our food on the table. She smiled softly at him and thanked him. He simply nodded, and gave me a once over. I’m sure he was attempting to assess if I was her boyfriend and if this was a break up conversation. I’m sure, from the outside, it appeared that way. A beautiful girl scowling at a guy sitting across from her. I thanked him for my food and maintained a dominant eye contact until he walked away.

“So,” she finally spoke for the first time in a while. It was a relief to hear her voice instead of mine, “why lie about it? Why would he not just tell me this was what was going on?”

My heart sunk realizing her focus was still set on Chanyeol. 

I leaned back in the booth. I poked at my pancakes with a fork, but I honestly had no appetite. 

“Would you have stayed around if you had known? For either of us?” I realized that the second part of my sentence caught her off guard and I elaborated with, “I mean would you have continued to be my friend and spoken to me in class?”

She glanced down and took a bite of her eggs. She shrugged.

“I don’t know, I guess,” she set her fork down, and continued, “I’m more upset about the fact that I was lied to, maybe? I don’t know. Ugh.” I saw the inner turmoil rolling around in her brain.

“I may not have stuck around, but god dammit, at least it would have been the truth that pushed me away. I don’t know that I can trust either of you anymore. You knew. That day at the coffee shop that we were studying. You knew and still played along. You encouraged him to lie to me, and you lied straight to my face too.”

I did not like her being upset with me. I tossed my fork down. I could not even entertain the idea of eating anymore. I felt an enormous pit in my stomach. 

“Don’t hold this against Chanyeol too harshly,” I felt my throat tighten at what I was about to say, “it was mostly me. He was going to back out of the fight to not have to lie to you. I wouldn’t let him…” I trailed off. Although I was being honest, I couldn’t let her know that I had used her as a bargaining chip. I also was not one hundred percent sure as to why I was defending Chanyeol. I should have been dragging him down and building myself up. Fuck friendship. It was making me soft.

She shook her head, “he still lied to me, Yixing. You and I weren’t romantically involved. It’s one thing for you to not say anything, I guess. But I opened up to Chanyeol- in so many ways.”

I broke eye contact with her and took a sip of my coffee. The idea of Chanyeol making love to the body that I held so tightly last night struck a nerve, although I know that it had no right to.

“I just, I don’t know, Yixing,” she huffed.

“I know that it’s going to take some time to process. Just, remember where your heart started.” I wanted it to be with me. I wanted her to go back to before she knew Chanyeol, when she twirled her hair and smiled at me. That’s what I hoped she picked up from, “where your heart started.”

I knew better though.

I insisted that she let me pay for the breakfast that neither of us ate. 

As we walked back to the dorms again, I glanced over at her a few times. Her hands were tucked into her hoodie pocket. The breeze fluttered a few strands of hair across her face. My fingers started to move toward her to brush them away, but I stopped myself. I tucked my hands in my jeans pockets. Her body language screamed to leave her alone, and I had no option but to obey.

At the dorm door, she thanked me for breakfast and an explanation. I wanted to hug her. 

Instead, I said, “I’m sorry,” in a whisper. I hoped for an, “it’s okay,” but instead, she simply shook her head and turned away. She hesitated before letting the door shut.

“Don’t ever lie to me again.” Her words were fierce. There was a fire behind her eyes. Anger. However, I took this as a sign that she would continue to give me a chance to repair what was broken. Hope flickered.

Chaneyol POV - I took full responsibility. I told the police that Junmyeon and Sehun were barely involved. This allowed them to be released quickly. They nodded at me on their individual ways out of the station. The holding cell was empty other than me at this point. I assumed that I would be transferred to another, more permanent cell soon.

I kept Yixing’s name out of my mouth. I wasn’t sure how he hadn’t ended up here, and I don’t know why I kept him clean. He deserved to be sitting next to me. The gambling, the betting, the fighting ring, all of which was completely illegal, he was involved in all of it. I let him walk. I assumed that he would go visit her. It had been close to 24 hours at this point, and all I could picture was him acting as his shoulder to cry on.

I hadn’t slept. 

I hadn’t eaten.

I was a disaster. I ached for her touch, her voice, even just to see her. How could one girl have such a heavy affect on me in such a short amount of time? I had never met anyone as gentle and compassionate and caring as her. Her laugh mimicked chimes and it flipped my heart. I wanted to brush her hair out of her eyes one more time; to gaze so deeply into them that everything else’s importance disappears.

The level of hurt that I had caused her was causing guilt to radiate from my bones. I couldn’t stop my leg from bouncing with nerves and frustration. 

Eventually, an officer came to my cell.

“Hey, jitters, c’mon,” he unlocked the door and threw it open. He gestured for me to get up and walk when I stayed sitting, confused. My eyebrows furrowed together and I tilted my head, looking like a lost puppy, I’m sure.

“You made bail. You gonna stay here instead though, because I can tell them never mind.” His tone was annoyed.

I jumped up and walked out. After retrieving my personal items, I stepped to the lobby of the police station to see who had paid a very large sum of money to get me out. I anticipated that maybe Sehun and Junmyeon had scraped together some cash since I had gotten them out of a more serious judgment. 

My heart skipped a beat when I saw her standing there, waiting for me.

i couldn’t help but smile, but it faltered quickly. She was not happy to see me. She had a rage sitting in her features, her beautiful features. 

“We need to talk,” she said sternly, and turned and walked out without another word.

I followed. I was ecstatic to see her, but something settled in my gut that told me that this was not going to go the way I would like it to.


	7. Chapter 7

Reader POV: I walked out of the Police Station without waiting for Chanyeol. He followed behind me quickly, though. Shouting my name multiple times. It wasn’t until we were in my car that I finally turned to acknowledge him.

I made eye contact and saw his intense expression soften when our eyes met.

“Thank you,” he started. I cut him off.

“What in the actual fuck, Chanyeol?” I did not even bother to start with a gentle tone. I shouted at him.

He hung his head like a scolded puppy. I felt a swell of pride knowing that he felt guilty. I knew that was fucked up, but he deserved this.

He began to attempt to explain everything to me as I drove. His story matched Yixing’s, up to a point.

I practically slammed on my brakes when he said, “I wasn’t going to go through with the fight. Not after, well, not after he had decided to use you as a trophy…”

I felt the car swerve under my hands as I whipped my head over to Chanyeol. I felt a fire in my glare that I knew was radiating through him now. He cowered slightly in his seat.

I took a deep breath and whispered, “elaborate.”

“Yixing wanted you once he realized that I had you,” he was not hesitant to throw him under the bus immediately, “he told me that the winner of our fight would be the one to try for your heart. I refused, please know that, but he insisted. He told me he would make you watch the fight if I didn’t agree. I saw no other choice but to agree so that you weren’t exposed to that side of my life.”

My heart raced. I had just let Yixing comfort me and hold me. I had relied on him for a sense of peace. My hands tightened on the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white.

“Baby, please…” I cut him off again.

“Don’t. Right now, for your fucking health, Chanyeol, don’t say another word.” It came out as nearly a hiss.

I didn’t know where to drive. I wasn’t about to go to his house and face both him and Yixing knowing the new information that I had. I was not taking him back to my dorm room.

I glanced over at him. He looked defeated. His lips formed a beautiful pout and, as furious as I was, I wanted nothing more than to kiss that beautiful mouth. His curls were disheveled. I noticed the silver beginning to fade and dark roots showed. The bags under his striking eyes were puffy, and yet not an inch of him was less appealing, despite all of these factors.

This was exactly why I knew that taking him back to my dorm was a bad idea. I knew that it would just take him sitting on my bed, and I wouldn’t be able to resist him. I would anger-fuck him, and that would be counter productive.

I drove to a park between my dorms and his house. I don’t think that I did it intentionally. I don’t actually remember driving there. We just kind of got there. I opened the door and walked to a bench.

I had a large number of papers to write. I had multiple assignments due in the next few days. I should have dropped his ass off at his house, gone back to my room and started doing homework. I could pretend I had ever met him. Focus on school like I was supposed to.

Instead, I inhaled fresh air. I closed my eyes and felt my foot begin to bounce anxiously. I heard my car door shut behind me, followed by Chanyeol’s footsteps. He silently sat next to me. He didn’t say anything, which I appreciated. The sound of his voice might have caused me to burst into tears.

Everything was so muddled. It was not supposed to be this complicated. 

Chanyeol POV: I’m not sure how long we had sat in silence. My phone’s battery was dying, so I didn’t waste the life of it to check the screen for the time.

I assumed that it was best to let her speak first. I had a question burning in my mind, but I didn’t want to ask it. Not yet.

I looked over at her when I saw her move from the corner of my eye. She turned to me and sighed.

“Why lie? Why lie to me? You treated me as though I was the most important person in the world for two weeks, and yet you couldn’t be honest with me?” Her voice was petite this time. No yelling. This was almost worse.

My chest began to ache. Anxiety welling up inside of me, I felt my throat tighten as I tried to figure out how to explain myself.

“I don’t know. You changed my world so fast, I didn’t want to risk anything causing me to lose you. I was gonna quit after this last fight. I figured I could wipe the slate clean after that. You would never find out my dark secret. I could let it go and move past it.” It was all true. I was going to be done with the Club.

I was currently pretty adamant about never fighting again. Not unless I could get my hands on Jongin, that is. The rat.

“Fuckin’ Jongin,” I muttered. I thought that I had only said it under my breath for me to hear, but she caught it.

“Don’t go tracking Nini down. You’re just going to make things worse for yourself.”

My ears perked up at the pet name used. Jongin had mentioned he used to be called that in another circle he had run in.

“How did you know Jongin was called Nini?” I furrowed my brow at her. It made me uncomfortable that she would have that kind of information, especially because his former group was a bundle of people that nobody wanted to be involved with. Not be involved with and have anything good about you, that is.

“I heard someone call him that in passing once I think? It stuck out in my memory.” She grabbed a strand of her hair and twirled it around her finger. She wasn’t one to fidget.

“Jagiya. How did you get my bail money,” I finally managed to ask the question that I had been dreading.

“Don’t worry about it. You don’t have to pay me back,” she waved her hand to dismiss me, but I wouldn’t budge on this one.

I noticed she wasn’t wearing her normal watch on her right wrist. When her hoodie sleeve slid down at her wave, I caught glimpse of an “X” tattoo on her wrist.

My heart sunk.

“Tell me. Now.”

She was taken aback by my sudden change in tone.

“Why does it matter? I had a couple credit cards. That’s it.” She suddenly seemed more anxious than angry. She began to twirl her hair a bit more aggressively.

I laughed. She looked at me like I was a lunatic. I bit the inside of my cheek as realization hit me. Looking at her now, I wasn’t sure how I didn’t see it before.

“You’re part of the Kim family. Holy fuck,” I ran my hands through my hair, “how the hell didn’t I see it in your face immediately.”

The Kim family was a crime family here in town. It was run by a father and son. They handled a lot of shady deals around town. I had heard the horror stories. They ranged from just beating somebody up for a loan that wasn’t repaid to cold blooded murder. Some of the guys were forced to torture people, others rob homes at gun point for heirlooms and cash.

Even if you weren’t blood related to them, you were practically obligated to participate if you had the Family Name of Kim. Jongdae, Minseok, and Junmyeon had all been involved in high school, but opted out once they had all come of age. That’s how it worked. You worked for them through high school, then you could choose. You either leave and are not ever welcomed back, or you get the tattoo and you’re in for life. There are no outs once that tattoo was on your wrist.

Jongin said that he had managed to bribe his way out. It’s clear to see now that he was a liar.

She initially seemed shocked at my accusation and started shaking her head, but then decided that it was not worth fighting.

She shrugged her shoulders and said, “Taehyung and I look practically identical, minus the masculine vs feminine features. I’m shocked that nobody at school has made the connection until just now.”

My heart was racing.

“I don’t understand. How does nobody know who you are?”

“Ha! You think I would be able to attend school here if the teachers knew who I was? I personally have taken shit from several of my professors in the dark of the night. My family has a vendetta against them. And yet, people keep hiring them. My dad paid a pretty penny to have my family name changed in the system so I could attend these classes without risk if any ill treatment.”

“So that’s how you could afford to bail me out,” I leaned back against the bench and she nodded.

“My brother was kind of pissed when I asked for the money. Especially considering the fact that I was initially supposed to take your club down…” her hand shot to her mouth. Her eyes went wide.

At this point, I was almost positive that my heart quit racing and stopped completely. It felt as though it broke into my stomach.

“What.” It wasn’t really a question as much as it was a statement of disbelief.

“Let me explain, please,” she had a panicked tone.

“You’d better do it immediately,” my jaw clenched.

“Your Fight Club was fucking up my family’s business! Runs were taking days because the guys were they were at your place at night. One guy took money from his delivery to go bet on a god damn fight!

“I was the in. My dad and Tae kept me secret. There was nobody who knew about the daughter Kim. I could infiltrate you guys. That was the goal.

“Jongin got back in with Junmyeon. He told me who the leader was. I was supposed to end up with Yixing so that I could get down to the club and take back what was my dad’s.

"You weren’t supposed to come into play.”

Her voice got softer with her last sentence.

“I didn’t think I would fall for someone. Let alone one of the leaders of what I was involved in. Shit. You should have heard the lecture I got when Jongin told Tae that you showed up to a fight with scratches down your back and had been seen with me same day.”

I couldn’t find words. I had nothing left to say. I had been used.

I had decided I heard enough.

“You want to come at me for lying, and you’ve just been using me this whole time,” I stood up.

“No! Chanyeol. Hold on. It wasn’t like that…” she reached for me and I stepped back.

“I’ll walk home. Good day, Ms. Kim.”

With that, I turned away. I could fist fight people all day, but this was an emotional battle I would lose. I refused to let her see me break.


	8. Chapter 8

Yixing POV: I walked home after I left her at her dorms, hands deep in my pockets. My mind was racing. I wasn’t sure why she wasn’t more angry with me, but I also was not going to stress about that.

I arrived home to see Junmyeon pacing across my front porch. It was good to see that he was not being held still. I felt a wave of relief. This day was piecing together little by little.

“JM, how’d you get out,” I started, but not before I was cut off by him.

He had a different energy about him. He had a gleam in his eyes that bordered excitement and lunacy.

“I know where Jongin is,” he interrupted me.

A sinister smirk crossed my face.

“Lead the way,” I encouraged him.

We jumped in his car and he peeled out of my drive way. I felt my heart speed up. I had anticipated not getting a fight in for a while. I was unsure the future of my Fight Club, but I needed to be fed off of the fights. It was an adrenaline rush I craved.

I was excited to get my fists on Jongin. He deserved what he had coming to him. I could not believe he fucked up my source of income and pleasure.

We arrived at Sehun’s house. He lived in a little one bedroom on the other side of town.

“Sehun came home from being released from the station and saw Jongin’s car. I guess he thought that because we had been arrested, that he could crash here and Sehun wouldn’t be home to catch him for a while. He hasn’t gone in yet. We wanted you to get your hands on him first.”

I was unable to hold my smile back. I could hear my heartbeat racing though my ears. The blood pumping through my veins was shooting energy through me.

I signaled Junmyeon to sneak to the back door. The plan was for him to spook him enough to run out the front door, where Sehun and I would be ready for the ambush.

A few moments passed and I could swim through the tension radiating from the house. Everything stood still momentarily. My breath was shaking. It felt as though ages was passing.

There was a sudden crash from the back of the house.

“Fuck. If Junmyeon just kicked my door in, he’s paying for that shit,” Sehun rolled his eyes as he braced himself for Jongin to appear.

As anticipated, he came barreling through the front door. Sehun was prepared and was able to grab him quickly. He threw a hand over his mouth and dragged him backwards back through the frame.

Jongin aggressively threw his body around attempting to release himself from Sehun’s grip. Obviously irritated at the fight being put up, Sehun threw Jongin down on the floor so he would no longer have to deal with the thrashing.

Jongin jumped to his feet and immediately held his hands up.

“Hold the fuck on, before you guys get pissed,” he said.

“It’s a little too late for that, jackass.” Junmyeon might have been even more heated by this than I was, and I wasn’t quite sure why.

He stepped in front of me and bowed up to Jongin.

“You mother fucking liar. You never got out, did you? It was all bullshit, wasn’t it?” Without a word, he took a swing at him. Jongin’s head swung, and he turned back to Junmyeon, an angry glare slapped across his face. He spit blood on the ground and smiled a knowing, cocky smile at Junmyeon.

I realized this was bigger than just the Fight Club. There was a history here that was beyond what we were aware of.

“What are you on about,” Sehun asked, just as confused as I was.

Without a word, Junmyeon grabbed Jongin’s wrist and turned it, aggressively. It was rough enough to bring him to his knees, and had he turned it any more, he could have potentially snapped his wrist with the force behind it.

I saw it. A tattoo on the wrist I had somehow overlooked before.

I shook my head.

“Kim. I thought you all bounced out of there,” I felt a venom in my tone. The Kim Family’s clan was an unending thorn in my side. I had heard speculation that they were going to send in someone to infiltrate, but you did a damn good job fooling me.“

Junmyeon still had him on his knees, and I took this opportunity to kick him directly in his jaw. Junmyeon released his wrist in order to free up his hands to land a pew more punches. We were taking turns laying into him. Blood was splattering across walls and the floor. Our hands stained red as well; some of it ours from our knuckles busting open, most of it Jongin’s, though.

image  
Originally posted by jonginice

Eventually, Sehun pulled us both back.

“Don’t kill the guy. Not in my house, at least.”

He was always the levelheaded one, which I appreciated. He knew where to draw the line.

I let out a laugh and used my sleeve to wipe blood off of my face. Jongin was a wreck. He was attempting to get up and start a fight back, but Junmyeon simply pushed him back over.

“Clean yourself and my house up. Get the fuck out. Stay gone.” Sehun was firm, but kind enough to let him go. It was rare for somebody to overstep me and not let me make the decisions, but I let him take control of this one. I would have ensured that Jongin drove his car off of the nearest overpass if it had been left up to me.

From his back, he let out a strained laugh. I took pleasure in knowing it more than likely hurt him to laugh. I had no doubt that we had broken a few ribs.

“What’s so funny,” Junmyeon bitterly snapped at him.

“The fact that was only one of the informants,” his words stopped all of us instantly.

“Who else? None of the other Kim’s have the tattoo. We all fucking left,” Junmyeon grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up, yelling in his face, “who else?!”

Jongin shook his head.

“I’m surprised none of y'all recognized her. I guess she has grown up from the weird little girl we remember her to be, though. Quite the leader herself, if I may say so.”

“What am I missing,” I asked when shock caused Junmyeon to drop Jongin’s shirt and take a step back.

“The daughter Kim…” he trailed off, then looked at Sehun and me and said, “Chanyeol. Fuck. She was there getting his bail amount when we were released. I didn’t know how she meant to pay it. God dammit. We have to go right fucking now.”

Him saying Chanyeol’s name caused realization to wash over me like a monsoon.

She was one of them. She was Kim Taehyung’s sister. She was part of this the whole time. She was going to make sure her identity stayed secret. 

Reader POV: It was too complicated. He wasn’t supposed to have been a part of this. He wasn’t supposed to have made me fall for him.

Tears stung my eyes as I sat in my driver’s seat. I was watching him walk away.

Shit, I wished he wasn’t walking away. If he had stayed, we could have figured something out. We could have let a Park in with the Kim family.

I didn’t want to deal with this. My heart was shattered.

I couldn’t let him reveal who I was.

I pulled Tae’s gun out of my center console. I checked for rounds.

I got out of the car, and began to follow Chanyeol.


	9. Chapter 9

Reader POV: Tears welled up in my eyes as I followed behind Chanyeol. Moments of hesitation flowed through me occasionally. I was unable to fully grasp what I was attempting to do. I would have self-doubt, that caused me to start to turn around, but then I had to consider my family. 

If I was exposed, my whole world would be turned upside down. My brothers world would be turned upside down. My fathers world. 

This wasn’t as simple as just turning around and letting him walk away. 

I didn’t know if he even knew that I was there behind him. I had learned to keep my steps silent and my breathing even quieter than those. If he knew I was following him, he wasn’t acknowledging it. 

Tae’s gun felt heavy in my pocket. It felt as though it was weighing me down, causing my steps to become sluggish. I was faced with the struggle of protecting my family or protecting my heart. I had never anticipated to experience this. 

The Kim family generally only married for social advancement. Tae, for example, was betrothed to Jeon Jiwoo. 

Her family was the main name in the next town over. My father wanted us to unite our bloodlines so that he was able to have more widespread control. A Kim marrying into the Jeon clan meant Taehyung would move and take over when Jiwoo’s father passed. 

He could not have been less interested in her as a person. She had a cute enough face and petite enough figure to be seen with, but the Kim men were also not know for their marital loyalty. He would not be faithful to her. She would not care. She would be living luxuriously. Love was more than likely the furthest thing from her mind. 

I had accepted my fate as such. I would be pawned off to a wealthy family in another town to spread the Kim legacy in crime. My father and brother had trained me well. 

I would be eliminating the tattoos in my ring, however. 

I didn’t want that anymore. 

Fuck, how had just two weeks completely changed my life plan. Was it possible to fall in love this quickly? 

No, surely not. This was simply an infatuation. 

And an infatuation was not going to ruin my life’s course. 

I followed Chanyeol to his house. I stayed on the sidewalk approaching the porch. My mind was still unmade, and it was time to face the music and choose. 

I knew Chanyeol well enough to knew that the door would remain unlocked behind him after he shut it. Not once did he turn around and see me there. Poor, oblivious bastard. 

I exhaled a sharp breath I didn’t realize I had been holding in. When I did, tears streamed down my cheeks. I wanted to sprint back to my car; to forget all of this. I could leave town and go find another family to bring in. I could go find my spouse. A man of money. I could leave and pretend that I never knew the name Park Chanyeol. 

I knew that wasn’t realistic. So I stepped forward. And again. Until I was at the door. 

I took another deep breath, and I turned the knob to let myself into the house. 

\- Yixing POV: “Drive faster!” I knew that screaming and Sehun wouldn’t help us get to my house any faster than we were already going to, but it seemed to be so in my mind. 

He weaved through traffic with precision. His gaze was dark and focused. I had forgotten that Sehun had been in the drag racing scene before diving in with our group. I was grateful for his experience now. 

Horns blared at us, but we weren’t around long enough to hear them for more than a brief half of a second. 

My heart was pounding. I had never felt an angst this deep. My best friend’s life was on the line. The Kim Family was not to be fucked with, and, although Chanyeol had no intention of being involved with it, he was now. He had unintentionally put himself in a direct line of danger. 

God damned, kind hearted idiot. I always told him that loving someone would be his downfall. 

We skid into my neighborhood and Sehun parked the car, hopping the curb, into the grass. We were just in time to see her shutting the door behind her.

"Shit,“ Junmyeon whispered as we saw a gun slip through the door frame behind her back. 

My heart sank as I rose out of my seat. 

I had to get inside. 

\- Chanyeol POV: I jumped slightly as I heard my front door click open. I was shocked to see her behind me. Her cheeks had streaks down them from where she had been crying. 

I was desperate to hold her. Despite everything, I wanted to hold her, because seeing her cry still wrecked me. 

I started to ask where she had come from when she let a loud sob leave her mouth, and, from behind her back, she aimed a gun at me. I froze. I was petrified of this exact thing my entire walk home. Dammit, Chanyeol. Why didn’t you check behind you? Why did you think she would let you go? I stepped back, hands raised. Crying caused her hand to be unsteady, which was extremely unnerving when there was such a dangerous weapon in her grasp, aimed at my heart. 

"Why did you have to fuck up everything? Why the fuck did you have to talk to me that night?" 

Her gasped words fed her strength, and she stepped closer to me. My back met the wall as the barrel of her gun met my chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Reader POV: The world stood stark still temporarily. Every emotion I had felt came rushing through my veins all at once. I was terrified. I was angry. I was heartbroken. I was infatuated.

Chanyeol’s fear shook through me. He stood, body pressed against the wall. His large, beautiful hands up in the air. He did not say a word. It was almost as though he was accepting his fate.

I did not place my finger on the trigger immediately. I desperately needed to hear him say anything. Anything at all. If I was going to follow through with this, I wanted to hear his voice one last time.

I took in his features as quickly as I could. I admired his lips and his eyes that turned slightly upward. His tongue ran out over his pout as though he was about to speak.

God, that incredible tongue.

I was desperate to run my fingers through his hair one last time. The silver hair that I had seen that first night on the front porch of this very house. It felt like it had been a millennium since then.

I got my wish. I hated that the final word he was going to say to me was him asking for his life. He quietly begged, “please.”

“I’m sorry. My family….” That was all I was able to choke out.

There was a loud bang.

But it wasn’t from my gun.

The door behind me got kicked in. My instincts from training with Taehyung and my father immediately took over, and, without enough time to fully take in the people at the door, I spun and fired.

Two warning shots. I trained myself to never aim to kill. Why kill when you can simply injure and get more of what you want?

I heard a cry of pain, meaning one of my bullets had landed.

When I was finally able to fully assess my surroundings, I saw Junmyeon and Sehun both crouched with arms over their heads.

Yixing was on the ground. There was a pool of blood forming under his right side.

My breath hitched in my throat. I had never unintentionally landed a shot that could end someone’s life. I was consistently accurate.

This time that proved true as well, luckily. Heard him gasp as his hand flew to his side after the initial shock wore off. I had grazed his rib cage. It was not a deep enough wound to cause life threatening damage, but enough to stop him from coming my way and attempting to stop me.

I shook my gun at Sehun and Junmyeon and told them to sit in the ground, hands in the air. They did as they were told.

As I was focused on them, I had not considered the fact that I was turning my back to Chanyeol. I suddenly felt two arms wrap around me, causing me to release my grip on my gun. It hit the ground and I struggled against my newfound restraints.

Sehun lunged forward and grabbed the gun. He emptied the chamber tossed the bullets in one direction and the weapon in another.

I forced my body weight forward, hoping to catch Chanyeol off guard. He was ready, though, and braced himself firmly with both feet on the ground. It annoyed me that he was a fighter and was able to anticipate movements.

My hands were being forced against my side. Generally, anybody in the past who has attempted kidnappings or injuring me have not been prepared for my strength. Chanyeol was.

I forced my body weight to my lower half and pushed off of the ground, throwing myself back. My feet hit the air and I attempted kicking and flailing my legs to try to force his balance to waiver, which, again, it did not.

He brought himself down to the ground, forcing me with him. I was less trained in ground combat, and I cursed myself for not practicing getting out of holds from this angle more. My legs were sprawled out in front of me, chanyeol’s on either side of mine. His arms were still locked around me.

I could feel his heart racing through his chest against my back. He was breathing heavily and I felt myself growing tired of fighting. I tried to push off of the ground a few times, but the realization grew on me that Chanyeol anticipated me being trained. He was ready for just about every single move I threw his way.

I gave up, eventually. I sat, defeated and physically worn. I knew that bruises were going to form on my arms from where he had been squeezing me tight and I had resisted. I knew that those would infuriate Taehyung and our father as well. I had not been home for the night to check in. I could only anticipate the fury that awaited me once my father realized I took money from my pot to let Chanyeol out of jail.

I had released him to then turn around and try to kill him. What a world I lived in.

Junmyeon helped Yixing to his feet and Sehun left to go get a towel. The hatred behind Yixing’s eyes burned into my skin. I was scared of what was about to happen. I was not sure that I could rely on Chanyeol to protect me if there was a decision made to retaliate against me. I was no longer a trophy to them. I had become a target.

He took the towel from Sehun and wrapped it around his body. He started soaking up the blood still steadily streaming from his side. Although not fatal, a gunshot graze is still sufficient enough to cause a substantial amount of blood.

He hovered over me. Chanyeol started to speak but stopped.

My face was met with a sting as Yixing slapped me. I was satisfied by his hiss of pain caused by his wound.

“You bitch,” he spat at me. I couldn’t help but laugh.

“What, Yixing? You think you can treat Chanyeol like shit, but then still play the big brother? Go ahead. Tell him. Tell him the truth about why you weren’t sat right fucking next to us in the cell. Before you shit on me for ‘betrayal,’ tell him the fucking truth.”

The energy in the room went static. I saw his shoulders tense and I felt a smile creep across my face.

I looked back to see Chanyeol’s expression turn to worry.

“Yixing?” His voice broke slightly.

“How did you find out?” He ignored Chanyeol and kept his eyes narrowed on me.

Chanyeol’s grip slackened and I was able to break free. Everyone flinched and jumped back a little bit, I’m sure anticipating a retaliation from me, but I raised my hands in the air.

“I just want to talk. Well, I want Yixing to talk.”

His jaw clenched as Chanyeol, again, asked him what the fuck was going on.

“Do you think I don’t have connections in the Police Station? Once I came back, with a vengeance, my connections had already had the officers who were holding me terminated. They didn’t know who I was when I was being held and questioned.

“But I made damn sure to ask why we were missing the leader of the whole damn Fight Club, but I was fucking being held. Oh yeah. I asked,” I turned to Chanyeol, “go ahead,” then to Junmyeon and Sehun, “ask why the three of you were there but this asshole wasn’t.”

“I…” he fumbled over his words at first before deciding, “um, ha. Fuck it. Yeah. Okay. I told the police where the getaway car was in exchange for my freedom. I told them you were the leader. I knew you would not sell a single soul out, so I could get away with it.

“You two,” he pointed to Sehun and Junmyeon, “I didn’t know about, in my defense. I didn’t know who all had and had not been arrested.”

Chanyeol shook his head.

“So I’ve been lied to and betrayed by the two people I fucking cared about the most. One sells me out to the police like I’m nothing,” I saw Yixing’s brow furrow in pain, “and the other one tries to fucking shoot me.”

I rolled my eyes.

“What the fuck do you expect from me, Chanyeol? There was no way that I could let you expose me. It’s not exactly like you would hear me out on any other plans or anything. I have to keep who I am a secret. If you told people who I was, I would have to leave. I can’t risk being revealed. I can’t.”

“'Other plans,’ what fucking other plans,” Chanyeol looked shattered. He was trying to process everything he had just heard, and it was breaking him bit by bit.

“Like it fucking matters. The four of you are probably going to ruin me. You have the upper hand on me now.” I began to realize the severity of my situation. I was outnumbered. I had trained for being outnumbered, but my training involved me having a weapon handy.

“Wait,” Junmyeon raised his hands to the other guys who had started discussing what to do with me, “I want to hear this.”

I was surprised. Junmyeon was ready to leave my father’s group the day he turned 18. He showed up at my dad’s doorstep at midnight of his 18th birthday and handed him the gun my father had given him. Taehyung had been disappointed. They had grown close and Tae had admired Junmyeon greatly. He had great leader potential. However, he had absolutely no interest in my father’s circle.

He would be the last person I expected to hear me out.

He saw the confusion that crossed my face and explained himself.

“I always liked you, little Kim. You were fun. You worked hard. If you’re suggesting any form of a plan that doesn’t involve killing the three of us, it means you want to leave the Kim clan. And I’m all for helping people leave the Kim clan.”

I nodded.

“The idea crossed my mind while I was on my way here. I thought about turning around and acting on it alone. I can’t do it by myself, though. I would need your help. It would make us rich. But we would have to leave town immediately afterward.”

When nobody interrupted me, I took that as my cue to continue.

“I want to choose you, Chanyeol. Please, believe me when I do,” he let out a huff and rolled his eyes, but allowed me to continue, “you have shown me that I don’t have to settle for a loveless life that I don’t want. I thought I did. But I don’t.

“I want my share. I’ve worked too damn hard to not have it. But then I want out. I want to go get what’s mine and then leave. But I can’t do it alone. I would need help with the numbers that would be guarding my dads office.”

I waited for any type of response. 

Chanyeol POV: It was all too much. I was overwhelmed. My head was spinning. This was more than I could have ever have anticipated.

I just wanted to finish school. I had wanted to create music and move on. This was never supposed to become my life. The gambling and the fighting, it was all temporary.

It was supposed to be temporary.

Now I’m here.

I’m listening to the first girl who I had managed to have feelings for in years talk about overthrowing a crime gang? To hear that my best friend of years had betrayed me. I was unable to process anything. I had no choice but to listen to her.

It shocked me to hear that everybody else seemed interested in actually participating in her scheme.

“Are you all fucking insane,” I finally spit out.

Everyone looked at me.

“You expect me, after being doubly betrayed to just… run off on some dumb ass scheme?! Like I can fucking trust you guys from this point on? Trust you with my lives when YOU,” I pointed at her as she quickly flushed red at my accusation, “had a fucking gun aimed at me a few god damned minutes ago?!”

“Chanyeol,” she took a step toward me and I took one back to avoid her, but she reached toward me. I let her grab my hand, and I don’t know why I did.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that I was going to let her touch me.

She laced her fingers through mine.

Why?

Why, with how angry that I was, did I feel comfort touching her?

My heart knew. My heart knew that she meant it when she said she cared. As pissed off as I was, shit, I loved her. I fell in love with her and that was that. In such a short amount of time, and I couldn’t shake that, despite being desperate to get rid of her as well.

“I wanted to offer you the chance to run with me. I want us to be a part of something, together,” she said the final word, and her eyes welled up with tears.

The past few weeks flooded my memories. I remembered the first time that I saw her sitting on my porch. The millisecond that my heart chose her. I remembered every time that her laugh filled my ears. She laughed with her whole body. She was brought to tears every time she laughed and I thought it was the most adorable thing. I can remember the first time she made me watch “Mulan” with her and she quoted each scene. We already had so many little memories that I knew were going to follow me.

I remembered the first kiss. The first time I touched her. I could remember her body against mine and my mouth against her skin. I wanted so much more of that.

“Please, just,” I moved toward her again, “please prove to me that you meant it. That it wasn’t all a lie?”

She stepped forward and kissed me.

It was a gentle kiss. Her soft lips applying the slightest pressure against mine.

I was sold.

I could follow her to the end of the line.

Yixing POV: “Maybe everybody is suddenly forgetting that I have been fucking shot?”

I was glad that she had taken the focus off of me. I knew Chanyeol would forgive me. He does that. He does not hold grudges.

But I was going to be damned if I agreed to this god damned plan.

“I’m out,” I started, “I don’t want to base my future on risking my life for an unguaranteed share of money and then to run. I don’t want to throw my life away for some bitch that’s trigger happy.”

“C'mon, man,” all of a sudden, Chanyeol was defending her, of course.

“Yixing,” she turned to me, “your scheming is needed. As much as I fucking hate to admit it, you’d be a valuable asset.”

“Ah, sweetheart. You can’t shoot me and then butter me up. Don’t piss on me and tell me that it’s raining. I’m not stupid. You’re a Kim. How do I know you won’t betray me the second the money is in hand?” I spit my words at her as though they were bitter in my mouth and I had to get them out. The promise of money sounded great, but was there an amount worth the risk.

An underground Fight Club was one thing.

Robbing the biggest crime boss in the city, hell, probably the state, was another.

“If I wanted you dead,” she deadpanned, “you’d be dead. But you’re not. My saved up share is about 10 million dollars. There are 5 of us. 2 Mill a piece, you guys.”

“What,” Sehun chuckled, “is this like some movie where it’s just mountains of cash piled up in a room?”

“No, dumb ass,” she rolled her eyes, “I would need to get into my father’s office. He has a laptop where he keeps his banking information. I have been maintaining his finances for years. It would be as simple as me transferring the funds into accounts we would have sole access to. He runs large transactions frequently, so his bank wouldn’t freeze any fund transfers.”

“Two. Million. Dollars. I think you found the amount that is worth my life, love,” I smirked at her. I could do a lot with two million dollars. I could give myself the fresh start that I wanted.

“Even though it involves a, ‘trigger happy bitch?’” She used my words against me and I laughed.

“I’m uncertain. Look, this is a big risk. We are throwing our lives away. If it was some stupid small amount split between us, it would be one thing. But I can pretend to trust you if it means I get two million bucks out of it.”

She shook her head and laughed.

“What about you two,” Chanyeol had his arm wrapped around her waist and nodded at Sehun and Junmyeon.

“Like I said,” Junmyeon shrugged, “anything to fuck up the Kim’s plans and lavish lifestyle.”

Sehun, acting as the voice of reason again, turned to her and asked, “you’re sure? You’re betraying your family for love. You won’t be able to ever go back, you know that right?”

She hesitated as she looked at her feet. She made eye contact with Chanyeol.

“Yeah. It’s worth it.”

“Alright,” Sehun said, clapping his hands together, “who am I to say no to an adventure. I’m the best getaway driver out of all of you assholes anyway.”

Reader POV: We dressed for the night. Black pants. Black long sleevedved shirts. Black hats. I directed Sehun to the location of my father’s offices.

Luckily, he had programmed Taehyung’s and my fingerprints to the keypad for access past the locked doors.

It was getting past security that was the issue.

We parked a block away. I assessed the guard count, and noticed that my father had upped the security for the night.

“Dammit,” I whispered, “he anticipated something was wrong. I should have gone home today.”

“Okay, I’ve got six ground level,” Junmyeon noted.

“I’m not sure that my stitches can keep up with an excessive amount of fighting,” Yixing confessed. We had done our best to patch him up, but knew that he was struggling to keep up. His pride would not allow him to stay behind and stand guard, however.

“You finish them off, then,” I said, screwing the silencer into the barrel of a gun.

“Wait,” Chanyeol was aghast, “you didn’t say that we had to murder anybody tonight.”

“Jesus, Chanyeol, this is a robbery of a prestigious crime boss. Do you want people around to tell him what your face looked like?”

Sehun spoke up, “as much as I hate it, I’m inclined to agree with her…” but he was cut off by Junmyeon.

“Shoot knees and legs. No headshots. No stomach or chest wounds. Do. Not. Kill.”

I rolled my eyes and let a, “whatever” slip past my lips. It was such a male Kim move to take over someone else’s heist. I knew that it would ease Chanyeol’s nerves, so I agreed to it.

Sehun, Junmyeon, Chanyeol and I snuck up and, one by one, began taking out guards. I had learned to knock people out fairly quickly with a swift butt of the gun to the base of the skull.

Junmyeon knew this as well. We had both been trained. Sehun and Chanyeol, however, had not. They were used to the Fight Club style.

It took them going blow for blow with each guard they faced before they got theirs to the ground. Junmyeon and I were irritated at the time it was taking, but at least we had man power that knew how to fight. Some of the guards put up bigger fights than i had been prepared for.

Yixing came up behind us and delivered the final blows. Being shot in the legs, unfortunately shook the guards from being knocked out, but another swift hit to head followed, and we were guaranteed to not be followed easily.

We repeated this procedure until we got to my father’s office on the sixth floor. I slid my thumbprint on the door of my father’s office and, when the keypad turned green, I couldn’t help but smile.

My freedom was on the other side of this door.

We waltzed in the room to find it empty.

I slid behind the computer desk and raised the laptop screen. Logging into my father’s accounts was simple. He had maintained the same password since computers came into existence. The first 3 letters of Tae’s name, the last 3 of mine, followed by our younger sister’s birthdate.

I began processing funds. I did not touch Taehyung’s or my father’s. Just mine.

However, my time was cut short when the office door flew open and there was a gunshot.

Everything happened in slow motion.

I raised my head to see Taehyung. He had kicked the door in. His gun was aimed directly at me, and he had fired.

The laptop screen exploded as I dodged away from the bullet.

I heard a group of screams of people telling my party to hit the ground and raise their hands.

“Ah, baby sister,” Taehyung mused. His words were sharp, not affectionate.

“I should be more shocked that you, of all people, came to rob us blind. Instead, I’m just,” he “tsk'ed” a few time, “I’m just disappointed.”

He kicked Chanyeol in the gut as he walked by him.

“That’s for being the reason she’s doing this at all.”

Taehyung turned to Junmyeon.

“And you. You couldn’t stay and help me, but you’ll help this fucking backstabber?” He had not stopped walking toward me, and he grabbed me off of the floor by my hair. Chanyeol attempted to come to me, but Taehyung pressed the barrel of his gun against my head.

“One more move, lover boy, and I’ll end her in front of you.” The thing about Taehyung was that he was not a liar. He was many things. An asshole. Rude. But never a liar. He followed through on his threats consistently.

I shook my head at Chanyeol, and he sat back down.

One other thing about Taehyung was his arrogance betrayed him a lot.

He assumed he had the upper hand. He was wrong.

He had done nothing to control my hands or feet. I was able to swing an elbow into his rib cage and step on his foot. He was caught off balance and then held in place.

I ripped the gun from his hands and switched places.

A few gunshots had gone off, but my party still stood.

I saw Yixing had made a couple of shots and some of Taehyung’s men laid on the floor, unmoving.

“You’re going to let me finish this transfer, brother mine, and then let us walk out of here. You’re going to marry Jeon Jiwoo and live a fucking filthy rich and lonely life. I just want what’s mine. This means more for you in the future.” I was holding the gun under his chin.

He laughed.

“Do whatever the fuck you want. You’re not going anywhere far.”

My breath hitched as I realized that he knew.

“Oh yeah, sis. I feel it. The wet spot pooling on my back from your stomach. You always had a great poker face.” He was whispering so nobody else in the room could hear; but he knew he had shot me when he landed a shot on the laptop.

“So go ahead. Take your fucking money,” I shoved him away from me and he laughed.

“You’re fucking weak,” he yelled at me, “can’t kill a threat. Never could. I always had to go finish yours off…” Taehyung’s insults were cut off by Yixing pressing the gun I had given him against his head.

“Sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up. You just got here and I’m already tired of your fucking voice.”

I grabbed another laptop from my dad’s drawer, the pretentious man always had to have several laying around, and transferred the money and said, “let’s go.”

As we were walking past, I kicked Taehyung in the chest so he flew backward. The hole in my stomach pulled, and that was the first time I had indicated something was wrong.

I flinched slightly and Chanyeol caught me.

“What’s wrong? Holy shit? Were you hit?” Panic filled his voice. I did not say anything, but just nodded. The blood was turning my black shirt shiny. It was too late to hide it now.

“God dammit. Let’s go, right fucking now.”

He picked me up and draped me in his arms. I wrapped my hands around his neck. I was beginning to feel woozy.   
-  
Chanyeol POV-“While we’re doing confessions,” Sehun said as we sprinted down the hall, “someone else may need to drive…”

It was the first time that I noticed he was drenched in sweat. His face was as white as a sheet. He lifted his shirt to show an entry wound on his right shoulder.

“God dammit!” Yixing yelled, “Nobody felt the need to express that they had been fucking shot during that stint?”

We heard Taehyung yell more, and suddenly, gunshots rang through the halls as the windows behind us began to shatter from bullets making contact.

“I thought we took all of their weapons,” Junmyeon shouted as he pulled one out of his pockets and began to fire back.

“Secret. Hiding. Spots.” Her voice was strained. We needed to make it to the elevator without being hit. We were so close, yet the hallway seemed to continue to stretch further and further.

The other three managed to hold our attackers off sufficiently enough. We made it to the elevator, and I was able to get in and hide against the part of the entry that was not exposed to the doors.

Yixing shot through the door until it shut.

Surprisingly, we made it the rest of the way down and out to the car with no interruptions.

“Why didn’t they try harder to stop us?” Junmyeon shouted as he threw the car into drive and sped toward a hospital.

Yixing looked down at the daughter Kim. I had draped her across the back seat. Her feet were in my lap, and her head was in his. He brushed her hair that was stuck to her brow by her shock sweats out of her face.

“I… I landed a shot on Taehyung. I don’t know how bad. He went down and they let up after that…” he stopped talking.

She reached up and cupped his face.

“It’s okay. You were protecting us.” Her voice was breaking. Her breathing becoming scattered.

“Listen,” Sehun, who’s voice was also struggling, breathed out, “I hate to be the ‘can we hurry’ guy, but, she and I don’t have much time at this rate. I was hit again in the hallway.”

“What?!” We all shouted out.

He was clutching his stomach and his chest. Blood seeped through his fingers on both hands.

I clutched her hand in one of mine, and reached up to Sehun and rested my other hand on his shoulder free of a bullet wound.

“We’re going to make it, you guys,” Junmyeon said as he saw the hospital sign growing closer. 

Sehun POV: Being shot hurts. Your world begins to grow hazy. I assume it’s from the blood loss.

Any movement hurts. When a doctor is pulling you from the front seat of a car to lay you on a bed that rolls, that hurts too.

What hurts more is letting go of your friends’ hands and saying that you’ll see them after surgery, knowing you just lied to them. Because you weren’t going to see them again. 

Reader POV: I promised Chanyeol I would hold on. I was going to hold on. I promised him I would as he kissed me goodbye as I was rolled off into surgery and the anesthesia kicked in.

Chanyeol POV: It had been six months.

Six months since a simple Fight Club turned my world upside down.

Six months since seeing the most beautiful girl in the world took my breath away.

I walked up to the grave. I laid a bouquet of lilies on it and ran my fingers across Sehun’s name.

His injuries had been substantial. He suffered too much bleeding to make it off of the operating table.

I walked a few rows over to find Yixing in front of another stone. He stood, eyes closed, breathing in the sharp air.

I knelt down at this one too. It was harder for me to read this name.

She wasn’t allowed to be buried at the Kim family site. Taehyung had survived Yixing’s shot and had ensured that.

Before we had gone in, she had given each of us the account number in which the money was to be routed. This was a precaution. One we promised each other was unnecessary.

That promise had been broken.

We paid for the funerals using it. Junmyeon took the rest of his share and left. He refused to answer calls, eventually changing his number. He and Sehun had been best friends since childhood. He felt responsible.

We all did.

Yixing and I came to visit the grave sites today. We had just gotten back in town.

We were on a mission.

We were going to get our revenge.


End file.
